


Don't Tell Mama!

by Parseint



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual, F/M, Fingerfucking, In Public, Molestation, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Public Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parseint/pseuds/Parseint
Summary: After unspoken past events, Sonic the Hedgehog has grown quite fond of his good friend Cream the Rabbit. You could say that they've gotten... quite intimate, even. However, nobody can know, especially not Cream's mother Vanilla the Rabbit. Cream is too young to be involved in such activities, and who knows what kind of legal trouble their actions would cause! So Sonic and Cream conduct their perverted escapades in secret. One wrong move, and Sonic's reputation as a good-willed hero is over.... Unfortunately for Sonic, that kind of risk just makes it more fun for him.
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

"That was fun!" Cream cheers inbetween her giggles as she runs out the exit for the rollercoaster we were just on.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." I respond, trying to feign sincerity as I look down at the little rabbit. "Could stand to go a little faster though."

"Nothing is faster than you, mister Sonic!" Cream replies with a bright smile on her face.

I start walking to a nearby bench. Cream follows closely beside me. Sitting myself down with her right next to me, I take in the scenery. A beautiful night sky, without a cloud in the sky, is cast over a life-filled carnival. Autumn Amusement, a traveling funfair that comes and goes like the autumn winds. Reminds me a lot of Carnival Night Zone on Angel Island, only more populated... and less deadly. 

We just got off the largest rollercoaster in the park. Amity Circuit, was it? Eh, close enough. Didn't leave much of an impact on me. Wasn't really up to my speed. Rollercoasters don't thrill me as much as they used to. 

My eyes wander along the other attractions the park has to offer. You got your classic spinning teacups, rotating pirate ships, games where you shoot water into Eggman's face to win a prize, your typical setup. All of them themed with the familiar warm colors and appropriations of autumn. I think it could use a little more blue, personally. A large stone fountain surrounded by grass sits behind us in the middle of a circle of benches populated with other people talking, snacking, and resting after a long day of excitement.

"I guess mama and miss Amy are just getting on now." Cream remarks.

"It's pretty packed tonight." I add, taking another reminding look at the long line we were just waiting in. Hasn't gotten any shorter since we were in it. Definitely some of the worst twenty two minutes of my life. Cream and I were lucky to be the last two seated on the most recent boarding, with Vanilla and Amy just behind us. They didn't make it on, so they were stuck waiting for the next one. Vanilla insisted that she'd step out and wait for us at the exit, but me and Amy convinced her to go anyway. Once again, I'm stuck playing the waiting game. I lean my elbow on the back of the bench and feel a bored expression wash over my face.

At least I'm in good company.

Cream looks over to me. "It was very nice of you to invite me and my mom with you on your date, mister Sonic."

I internally shuddered at the thought. Amy was arranging for a fun night out for some time. She wanted just the two of us to be here at this festival. I wasn't having any of that. Still, I feel like after everything that's happened recently I could throw her a bone. So we compromised, and I got a couple more passes for Vanilla and Cream so that it felt less like a date. Tails had other plans, so I couldn't pull him into this. Thankfully, Amy didn't sound too bothered by the notion, but I could tell she wasn't completely satisfied. At least it wasn't her hammer letting me know this time.

I turn my head towards the young rabbit sitting next to me. "It's uhh... It's not really a date." I put on an awkward smile. "We were just looking for somewhere to relax, let loose, and have some fun." All things considered, I'd rather be smashing Eggman's face in, but getting to take it easy with my friends is just as enjoyable sometimes.

... Especially with Cream.

Our eyes meet as we sit beside each other. She's smiling at me, and I'm smiling at her. The glance between us feels like it lasts an eternity, even if it's really only a few seconds... 

... My gaze quickly shifts to the crowds walking one way and another... I softly swallow. This isn't the place for that. Her mother is here. Amy is here. We're in the middle of a crowded place. And yet... my mind gets the best of me.

"Hey Cream, how about we go get some ice cream while we wait? My treat!"

Cream gasps. "Oh, I would love that, mister Sonic!"

We both get up off the bench and head for wherever the nearest ice cream concession stand is. Throughout the day, we had to weave through the crowds every now and then, so I took Cream by the hand so that we wouldn't get separated. I could have easily made it to the ice cream stand and be back to her within seconds... but that's not what I had in mind at all.

I tell Cream we're taking a detour to get out of the crowds, when really I just wanted to get to somewhere that's relatively quiet and alone, just me and her. This was risky business. I felt sweat forming on my brow just from the idea of what we're about to go through. The thoughts I'm having bang in my head louder than the microphones the game announcers are using to coax people into playing rigged carnival games.

I eventually end up leading her behind one of the game stalls. Here, we were obscured from the bright and lively lights of the fair and, more importantly, the eyes of the public, shielded by many stalls and stands arranged in a short curve. We can still hear the game going off behind us, and the talking, yelling, and laughter of everyone near us in the park. We could still be spotted, but at least here it was a little out of the way.

"What's going on, mister Sonic?" Cream asks with that same innocent voice of hers.

I turn to her and take both of her hands, smiling down at her. I lower myself a little so that we're met at eye level. Even at her age... she's still pretty attractive. I could get lost in her eyes...

I had to quickly snap back into reality before I became enamored by her trance. I really shouldn't be thinking these kind of things about her. She's so much younger than me... but... ever since that last incident at Toy Kingdom... Man, that was one heck of an experience for both of us. I just couldn't look at her the same after that day. Just being around her makes me feel uneasy. Not in a bad way, but still uneasy. And I couldn't imagine the trouble I might cause if I started to do... well, anything anywhere near serious with her.

"I thought we could uhh... have a little fun by ourselves. Like last time, remember?" I speak to her in a quieter tone.

It's so hard to even bring this up, even for me. This is wrong on so many levels.

"Ooooh, like last time?" she responds while my thoughts continue to attack me. Her face and tone show curiosity. Not fear. Not disgust. Not panic like she most definitely should.

I have to muster all my fortitude to keep myself from choking on my own words. "Yeah. Like last time." I repeat to her. "You liked what we did last time, right?"

What the heck is wrong with me? I was ready to call off the whole thing... but before I could do so, Cream responded.

"Okay, mister Sonic!" Her voice is hushed just like mine was, and her tone is still as cheerful as before.

Even though this wasn't our first time doing anything risque, it still hasn't sit well with me. Not entirely. My mind is yelling at me, scolding me for my unclean thoughts. But... Cream was okay with it, right? It's not like I'm hurting her, I think to myself, trying to justify what we are about to do.

"Then let's do it!" I perk up, trying to keep it cool. I take her by the hips and toss her into the air like someone would their own child. She starts giggling as I get playful with her, catching her on the way down. I toss her up again, and catch her a second time, letting her down afterwards. Sometimes it's hard to remember just how young she is... but I try my hardest not to think about that. Especially not now.

I slip myself behind her and wrap my arms around her, getting a feel for her soft, warm body. She's still wearing her vermilion colored dress, so of course I can't grab at much, but I can still feel the implications of the yet-to-form curvature of her body. Man... She's gonna grow up to be a heartbreaker for sure.

"You alright with this, Cream? You know this isn't the kind of fun you can have with just anybody, right?" I tell her. I'm giving her every opportunity to turn it down. To change her mind. To keep herself from going through with it. My brain keeps second guessing itself, hoping that she ends up stopping me. But she just ends up doing the opposite.

"I know, mister Sonic! It's okay with you, though!"

Such a sweet girl. She's so honest. So polite. So trusting... She knows I would never hurt her. I could never bring myself to. But she's okay with this... even though we both know it's so very, very wrong. But... I guess that's what makes it so fun for me. As for her...

... My hands reach up to her chest from under her arms. I start to gently feel around at her figure. I back up to the rear of the game stall, leaning on it for support while I'm hunched over to grope at Cream's undeveloped body. Her chest is as flat as a table. It hasn't yet grown in due to being so young, but I can still feel the subtle protrusions of her nipples even through her clothing. I take a few seconds to rub my fingers against them. My eyelids grow heavy as my imagination takes over, picturing to myself what I'm actually toying with. Cream lets out a quiet giggle as one of my hands instinctively attempts to cup one of her breasts despite knowing there isn't much to grab there, if anything.

My seeking hands slowly make their way, one after the other, down her body. Along her waist, to her hips, and eventually, her thighs. I bring one arm back up to keep her secured against my chest while my second hand slowly slides up her leg, hiking the side of her dress up and exposing more of her. My heart starts racing as I can feel the traces of her panties against my finger. I take deeper breaths, having to keep myself calm knowing I'm so dangerously close to Cream's erogenous zone.

"You remember what I told you last time, Cream?" I tell her in a hushed tone. "I'll only go as far as you let me... and we can't tell mama about this, alright?"

My perverted thoughts are getting the better of me as my hand slowly makes its way across her underwear, mere inches away from the gentle crevasse of her lower lips.

"O-Of course, mister Sonic. I didn't forget!" She's stuttering as she starts to get worked up herself from me being so close to her. I can hear it in her breath. She can feel every motion I make on her, and feeling it inching closer and closer to her pleasure center is probably causing her to get riled up. Despite her youth, I was surprised to find out that her body is fully capable of the things you would only expect from an adult. I suppose that's how this whole thing between us started to begin with.

After what felt like an eon of teasing, my index finger finally makes contact with her folds. At least, against the cloth her panties. I shimmy my way between them and start running up and down against her lips. The warmth coming from her slit is indescribable. It's like stepping into a heated sauna in the middle of a snowstorm. I can hear a slight whimper sputter from Cream's mouth. Her legs spread open just a little more, as if inviting me to play. I spend a good minute running between Cream's petals and getting her going.

It didn't last too long, particularly because I didn't want to cause her to have any sort of accident. "Hey, Cream... do you mind if I take these off?" I quietly suggest. I expect to be shot down, but Cream once again goes along with it.

"G... Go ahead..." She speaks softly. She's incredibly red in the face, already brimming with her own flavor of hormonal instincts as she anticipates my move. I briefly pull away from her cunny, and slip my thumb down through the elastic grip of her underwear. I give a gentle tug and pull, slipping it down her thigh. I didn't need to pull on the other side, as it followed shortly after. With no effort, Cream's underwear has fallen to her ankles. Her pussy and cute little rump are now exposed to the outside world... or at least they would be if her dress wasn't in the way.

I return to her honeypot and make contact with it again. The second I touch it, she lets out an embarrassingly loud gasp, and her body tenses up. I've only ever touched her here once before. Of course she isn't used to it. Then again, neither am I. My index finger slips into her clitoral hood, getting a feel for that red little button hidden inside. Just gently grazing it causes Cream to slightly convulse. I pause for a second so that I don't overload her... and then I continue pressing down against it. I'm going as slow as I can... for her sake. I don't want to overstep my boundaries. Not for something like this.

My digit returns to its previous motions, sliding up and down that moistened crack, gently nudging at her clit every so often. She leans her head down, watching me toy with her girlhood so lovingly, so casually... I start to get into the moment personally, letting myself coast through the motions until... I consider taking it one small step further. Just like every other time we've done this.

I angle my hand so that the front of my finger is facing her pussy. Keeping at the back and forth motions, I start to make subtle advances towards the opening down there... her vagina. I've never been in there before, and she's very likely never had anything in there before. This would be a first for the both of us. I didn't want to ruin the moment by asking, so I started to lay down some hints that I'd like to attempt entry. I do so by running the tip of my finger against the entrance, pausing every now and then to prod at the opening. Cream gives no verbal response. She's too busy huffing and moaning. But her body says it all. Her legs spread further, welcoming me into her most sacred chamber.

I slip inside, feeling Cream's vaginal muscles start to cling on to me as I enter. I take it slower as I make my way into her for the first time. She lets out yet another shaky moan, feeling me give Cream her first fingering. I don't go too far at first. I kept my hand motions going, brushing through her folds and now into her cunny. Every minute or so that passes I go in a little deeper. As we go, I start to lift her off the ground, letting her lean on my body for leverage. I don't notice it at the time, but her panties slip off of her ankles and onto the ground beneath us. How could I notice? I was start to get lost in the moment, blocking out everything around me. Right now, giving Cream the orgasm of a lifetime is all that matters to me.

I'm quickly snapped back to reality at the sound of someone nearby. A couple laughing and talking just outside of my peripheral vision. If they turned and came down this corner, we'd be seen for sure, and with the noises Cream has been making, despite her efforts to remain quiet, there'd be no way to hide what we've been doing.

"M-Mister Sonic... someone might see us...!" she stutters quietly between the heavy exhales she's producing.

"They're not going to see us." I reassuringly whisper back to her as I continue at the same pace. "I promise."

I'm not going to stop now. She knows it, too. She hasn't given any sort of resistance, or any requests. She's just as determined to reach her peak as I am to get her there. My hand keeps slipping in and out of that precious little love tunnel of hers, and I make sure I keep at a brisk pace.

If anything, this just made it more exciting for me. If we got caught doing this, our lives would be over. My reputation would be tarnished, if not irreparably destroyed. My life would be in shambles. Nobody would ever see me the same way again. Tails... Amy... Vanilla... everyone would think I'm a monster.

And Cream... Who knows what she'd be put through because of me? Because of this? Knowing her mother, she'd be grounded for life. She'd probably never be allowed to leave the house again... or worse.

And yet... that's what makes it so exhilarating. The adrenaline rush brought on by such a taboo activity... The risk of being caught doing something so illegal. Someone could turn that corner right now, seeing the two of us in this precarious position, and it'd sting harder than any of Eggman's baddies ever could. It's only made worse by the noise of games, rides, and attractions going off in all directions, and the sounds of people talking reminding me of just how easily we could be found... Obviously I don't want to get caught, but the chance of it actually happening... that's what pushes all my buttons the right way.

I can't think straight. Cream's lust-filled moans as her body leans against my chest while I thrust my finger faster into her pussy, making sure the base of my digit keeps contact with her clit as it rubs against it, up and down, through the motions. She's so incredibly wet... I'm sliding in and out of her effortlessly. I can hear the squelching sounds made by my movements through her cunt. The sounds she's making, everything I'm hearing, causes me to tense up and squeeze her against my body.

"Mih-... mihh... mister Soniiicc...." Cream moans out, stopping her own words just to breathe. "It's... hah-happening again..." she cries out in an unstable note. She's close. Very close.

She doesn't care if anyone hears us at this point. She's making no attempt to keep a quiet tone. Her moans have gotten louder, and I can feel the moisture she's producing soak through my glove. I can feel it. Cream's girlish juices are seeping through my glove and touching my hand... I squeeze onto her just a bit more, speeding up my motions as I pierce into her half a dozen times a second. Cream clenches her eyes and grasps at my arm with her hands. There's no way anybody can't hear her with how loud she's being. I close my eyes and continue riding it out, hoping for the best.

"We're almost there, Cream..." I manage to grunt out. "Almost... almost...!"

And before I could say it again... it happens. Cream cries out into the night sky, at such a high pitch that her voice cracks. Her vaginal tunnels convulse against my finger as I start to slow down, which is soaked to the point where the darker shade of white can be noticed at a distance. I should at least be thankful that the background noise caused by the water gun race behind us drowned out the majority of her screams as it sirens out a big winner, as if the environment itself was cheering for us.

Cream goes limp in my arm as she attempts to compose herself. Her grip against me has weakened. My hand between her legs stops moving entirely, resting motionless against her petals. I don't even need to look to know that she's still dripping from her climax.

I keep her cradled in my grip for another minute as she regains her awareness. Her breathing slows to a normal rate, and I gently let her back down to the ground. "How ya feelin', Cream?" I ask her.

"That... felt so good... mister Sonic." she calmly pants out. She's clearly exhausted, but at least she sounds like she enjoyed it.

I finally release her and step back. It's only now that I realize just how badly soaked my glove was. Her fluids have stained the entirety of my index finger and then some. It reached down to the base and curved up to my knuckle. If I get my glove wet, it'll cover up the evidence. The fountain we were at earlier is an easy option.

Cream notices me looking at my finger and grows concerned. "Ahh- did I make a mess again? I'm sorry, mister Sonic!" I can't help but smile at her worry. I place my clean hand on her head.

"Don't worry about it."

She smiles right back at me. It's as if this was all just another game between us. Nothing special. I take her hand and we sneak ourselves back into open grounds. Strangely enough, nobody took notice to us. We didn't get any sort of dirty looks, or brought any cause of concern in our direction. We blended in with the crowd just fine.

The rest of the night was uneventful. We grabbed some ice cream and a few drinks before meeting back up with Amy and Vanilla, where we would spend the next few hours touring the rest of the fair. I dipped my finger into my soda to mask the scent of Cream's hormonal fluids from my hand before our rendezvous. Gotta admit... It was probably one of the best sodas I've ever had in my life.

\---

After we parted ways with Amy later that night, I walked with Cream and Vanilla back to their home. As we head up to their house in Leaf Forest, me and Cream exchange knowing glances between each other. This isn't our first untold adventure, and it definitely won't be our last.

Vanilla unlocks the door, and the both of them walk inside. They turn to me. Vanilla looks down at Cream.

"Now, what do we say?" Vanilla speaks.

Cream bows in my direction.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, mister Sonic!"

I scratch the back of my head. "Oh, it's nothing! It was fun! We can do this again, anytime!"

"I look forward to it!" Cream immediately responds with a ton of enthusiasm in her voice, perking up with eyes so lit that she could set fire with a glance. Vanilla didn't suspect a thing. As far as she knew, we just had an innocent, fun-filled evening.

We say our goodnights as the door closes. I turn around and head my way. It was getting late, and I figured I should find somewhere to relax for a while.

I get a peek out of the corner of my eye in the one lit window in Vanilla's house. Cream is staring out from behind the glass, hands and face pressed onto it. Really must have left a lasting impression this time.

As the house disappears in the distance behind me, something nags at the back of my brain. It feels like I'm forgetting something. It probably wasn't anything important, but as time goes on the thought doesn't go away. 

A little under a half hour of walking I run up a large tree to relax on top of one of the branches. I lay myself back, give a stretch of my limbs with a yawn to follow, and get myself comfortable. As I close my eyes and begin my supersonic sprint into dreamland... it finally hit me.

... Cream never put her underwear back on.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been trying to occupy my time by hanging with my friends more often. Without any world-threatening superpowers to keep me entertained, life's just been coasting by. Eggman has been suspiciously quiet for months. There's talk that he's finally been did away after our last encounter. I don't buy it. He's survived worse. I know he's up to something, but I wouldn't want to worry everyone else by thinking so.

It's been a few weeks since the events at Autumn Amusement, but my time there was still fresh in my memories. The park itself was great, and I had a good time all things considered, but a certain someone made it just a little more special...

Cream was super excited for a movie releasing in theaters. She told me about it the last time we spoke. When she mentioned it, it sounded exactly like the one Tails mentioned about the other day. Guess the both of them were looking forward to it. I thought it'd be nice to treat them all to see it on release day. 

So, here we are, Station Square Movie Theatre. Tails, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and I have all come here to see the big film they've been itching to watch.  
  
"Chao in Space!" Tails remarks, glancing up at a nearby billboard as we approach the theater entrance.

"Chao in Space?" I question. The name sounded familiar. "Didn't that already come out? Can't you watch that on the internet?" I don't use computers all too often, but I vaguely remember something of the same name popping up on video. Must have came up in a conversation I had at some point.

"That's something completely different. Those were made to drum up interest so they could kick-start its production again after so many years of irrelevance." Tails starts to explain. "What was released online is only a fraction of the whole movie. Those are bite-sized compared to the film release! Think of those videos like trailers, complete with spoiling all the good parts!" He doesn't bat an eye at the mention of the movie being spoiled online. Sounds like Tails was more interested in the making of the movie rather than the movie itself. "Hopefully it'll have been worth the wait after twenty two years of production."

"Oh, I can't wait to see it! This is so exciting!" Cream cheers.  
  
"Chao chaooo!" her little chao companion cheers after. Anything involving chao is bound to excite the both of them.  
  
We enter the building and make it to one of the ticket booths at the front. The line for this one was practically non-existent. Service is pretty fast here, which works out for us. I hate waiting, especially in lines.  
  
I tap on the desk twice with my palm, leaning my elbow on it and smiling at the guy behind the window. I can hear Cream and Cheese jumping in excitement behind me. "Four tickets for Chao in Space, please." The man clears his throat and aims his glare in Cheese's direction. My eyes shift to the side and I can't help but breathe out a heavy sigh. "... Five. Tickets. For Chao in Space." I mutter in a more annoyed tone. Since when did they start charging for chao? Especially given the movie we're about to watch. After that moment of embarrassment, we get our tickets, and we're on our way to the lobby.

Entering the lobby proper we're greeted with a large open room. Or it would be if there weren't so many people coming in and out and lining up at the concession stand. There were lots of anticipated movies in recent days, which would explain the amount of business they're getting. I don't get to watch movies in places like this all that often. Tails usually has a collection of films that we sit down and enjoy every now and then at his place. I don't ask where he gets it all from.

Gold colored wooden floors and walls make up the foundation of the place, mostly adorned with velvet red rugs and decorations, giving the place a regal vibe. Casinopolis is just down the street, so them sharing similar looks makes sense to me, even if this place is understandably not as flashy.   
  
A quick glance to the right shows the concession stand, as well as the hallway leading to the bathrooms and an emergency exit. To the left, there are posters on the walls promoting movies both currently running and coming soon. I, Android. Good Hedgehogs. Lethal Badnik 2. Weasel For Hire. Blazing Emeralds. And of course, Chao in Space was up there too. Across the room the ticket usher stood clipping people's tickets as they made their way down one of two hallways leading to different theater rooms.

It was a lot to take in. We instinctively went straight to the concession stand. This was Amity Circuit all over again with how crowded it was.

"This looks to be an awfully long wait." Vanilla comments with a hint of concern in her voice. She was probably afraid that we'd miss the start of the movie.

"Thankfully we got here early enough." Tails assures us. "The first ten minutes are full of previews and advertisements anyway."

Luckily, the service here was just as fast as it was at the entrance. Six minute wait this time. Not bad, but it still felt like forever.

The snack bar had plenty of things to take in. No theater is complete without popcorn and soda and all types of candy, but it also included things I really didn't expect watching a movie. Chips, hot dogs, even pizza. They even served chilidogs, which I did not object to. But... at those prices? I guess this is how the movie business gets its real pay.

We stick with the basics. A cup of popcorn and a decent sized drink for everyone, including Cheese. I nab a chilidog myself and end up scarfing it down before we even get to hand in our tickets. It was alright. Way past overpriced like everything else here.

After getting our tickets clipped by the usher, and helpfully directed on where to go, we finally make it to the room with the big screen. The seats are packed, filled with parents and their kids. I even saw a few chao in the audience as well. There's lots of talk among them, though with so many voices it's hard to distinguish any of it.

"There's a few seats for us up there." Vanilla pointed out after we spend a good minute by the side stairs examining the room. Her and Cream head up first with Cheese hovering in front. I follow up, and Tails trails behind me.

As I start to make my way up, I begin to realize that... maybe I should have went up first. With the angle we're ascending, it's just steep enough to give me a look up Cream's familiar dress. The room is still slightly lit, enough that I can make out all those perverted details... She's wearing a pure white pair of panties, with pink, grooved trim. The fabric perfectly hugs the curves of her precious little bottom, with a fairly noticeable cleft forming between her cheeks. It sways back and forth with each step she takes, inadvertently teasing me.

The world around me grows hazy for a while as my focus is drawn onto Cream's tantalizing tush. I was so distracted I nearly tripped on one of the stairs. I at least had enough sense to keep my popcorn and soda in a strong enough grip. There was no way I was losing my snacks with how expensive they were.

"Huh? Are you okay, Sonic?" Tails asks from behind as I almost lose my balance.

"Ech, yeah!" I hastily respond, straightening my stance, putting on a smile. "Guess my mind kinda wandered off!" I continue upwards, not making an attempt to catch up to Cream and Vanilla for obvious reasons.

We get to our seats. Five in a row. Cheese, Vanilla, Cream, me, and Tails on the end.

... Of course I'm sitting next to Cream.

We get settled in and take it easy while we wait for the movie to start. Great. More waiting. Reminds me why I don't normally go to theaters. I could easily pop in by myself the second a flick starts, but going to a theater alone just feels weird for some reason.

"Are you excited for the movie, mister Sonic?" Cream asks me, fists balled up in anticipation.

I remember learning about Chao in Space a long time ago. I never really stopped to think about how long it's been since it was first announced and advertised. Almost feels like yesterday, actually...

"It'll be pretty cool to see what they came up with." I commented as I glimpse down at her.

There it is again. She's staring at me with that bright and innocent smile once more. She looks ready to have fun. Her bucket of popcorn is securely clenched between her legs.

... I can feel a slight twitch at the edge of my mouth. Not now, I think to myself. Not here. No... Vanilla is right there... I try to force a more natural toothy smile at her.

My head immediately turns in the opposite direction to try and distract myself from my impure thoughts. I can see Tails making a concentrated effort to shovel as much popcorn into his mouth as he can. I sort of expected this, which is why he got the biggest bucket. He'll probably want to talk through the whole movie about all the research he did about every detail, actor, and prop they used. He gets pretty passionate about certain flicks like that.

The lights soon dim, and the audience starts to quiet as the big screen turns on. I slouch in the chair and start munching down on my own popcorn. I keep my gaze focused straight, trying my hardest not to look in Cream's direction, but my thoughts get the best of me. From the corner of my eye I can see Vanilla preemptively setting her phone to vibrate. Everyone is completely focused on the screen now... except for me.

The company logo, belonging to the owner of the building, has its bombastic animation played out on the screen, and the previews begin playing. Yet more waiting. My head sinks into my elbow and my eyelids grow heavy. My eyes can't stop trying to get a peek at Cream beside me who is casually munching down on her popcorn. Her and Vanilla got the butter free stuff, since her mom insisted that it's unhealthy.

My head turns, now more focused on Cream's young figure. ... It's dark enough, I think to myself... I sit myself up a bit straighter so I can sneak my hand around the arm of the chair to slip into Cream's seat. I position it right next to her behind. Even without making contact I can already feel the warmth of her body.

I make my move, and slide my hand carefully under the rim of Cream's dress, getting a slight feel for her lower cheek. I softly pinch it between my index and middle finger, feeling the tenderness of her immature body. I can't help but feel a smile automatically form along my face, as if I didn't need my brain to tell me to do it.

Touching her this way causes her to stiffen up. She even lets out a barely audible gasp. She softly turns her head a bit so that her eyes can properly look at me. I can make out a faint, faded blush stretching along her face.

"Mister Sonic..." she speaks in the quietest tone I've ever heard from her. "Are you sure you should be doing that right now?" Her eyes shift in the other direction, as if to remind me that her mother is sitting right there. A simple turn of her head would land the both of us in trouble. Meanwhile, I've got Tails on my end who could just as easily pull the same. Cream sounds incredibly nervous... but as much as my mind is telling me that I should as well, I keep my confidence.

"Nobody's going to know." I whisper back. "It's all part of our game, right?" I can't help but notice Cream shuffling a little in place after I tell her everything's going to be fine, sliding herself back and bending forward a little over her cup of popcorn. It's almost as if she's inviting me... giving me easier access to her. Well, it'd be a little rude of me to declide an invitation from a girl, would it? ... I've never actively touched Cream's butt before... Looks like it's another first for the both of us.

My hand travels further, brushing my knuckle along her rump. I trace along towards the crack in her cheeks that her panties cave so nicely into. I bite my lower lip as my hand approaches that crevasse, feeling the temperature hike up drastically as I move underneath her tail, traveling so dangerously close to her private bits. I can hear Cream let out quiet whimpers despite the noise in the auditorium.

My breathing gets a little heavier as my hand coasts up and down between her cheeks. I can only imagine what it'd feel like without that layer of fabric. I lower my head a little, losing sight of my surroundings as I mentally focus on every little movement I make beneath Cream. My palm voluntarily cups against her bum, causing her to visibly tense up a little. My fingers scratch along the fabric of her undies, letting my imagination run wild with the thoughts of what my hand was exploring.

And then, without thinking, I press in, pushing my finger right up against the main source of warmth down there. It isn't until her reaction that I realized... I just pressed against her butthole.

"Aaahh!!" Less than a second later, my mistake is realized. Cream leaps out of her chair with an audible yelp, accidentally knocking her popcorn down on the ground and making a mess of it. I reflexively retract my arm immediately. Tails, Vanilla, Cheese, and a few other surrounding people look in her direction. Cream stands in front of her seat, breathing a bit intensely, looking like she was in shock. This isn't good...

"Cream, is everything okay?" Vanilla asks with worry in her voice. Cheese looks over Vanilla's shoulder, showing the same level of worry.

I could feel my insides weigh down on me. How is Cream going to explain her sudden squeal? Cream isn't a liar, and she's definitely not going to lie to her mother...

Cream turns to her mother and anxiously lowers her head. Her face is beet red, and her legs are trembling. "I-I'm sorry... I need to use the little girls' room."

"I'll watch over her!" I immediately interject, fearing the worst. At that moment, I was worried that Vanilla would go with her, and that she'd tell her what happened. I doubt Cream would say anything about the things we did now - she's good at keeping secrets when it matters, but I felt so paranoid at that time that I couldn't help myself.

Tails glues his eyes back to the screen as if nothing happened. "Don't take too long. We have like seven more minutes until the movie starts."

Cream makes her way out of the seats. I put my popcorn bucket down and followed closely behind. Taking her hand in mine, we make our way down the stairs. She's still a little worked up from earlier. I try to keep my composure... and I dare not look back in Vanilla's direction.

As we make our way back into the lobby, I couldn't help but notice Cream was walking a little funny. Her legs aren't moving like they should. It's almost as if she's dragging them together with each step...

We didn't say a word to each other until we make it to the hallway from before with the restrooms. Cream quickly rushes into the girls' bathroom before I could say anything. I roll my eyes and I sigh, slumping a little. Yet more waiting. Still, I wasn't going to leave Cream all by her lonesome, so I tolerated it this once.

During my wait, I step into the men's bathroom to splash some water on my face, and wipe away the faint traces of sweat I keyed up exploring Cream's body. The restroom is nothing special. I didn't really get a good look at it while I wiped my face down with tap water. I was in and out in just a few seconds, breathing a sigh of relief. I felt a little more relaxed now. I lean on the wall between the doors to the two restroom and wait for Cream.

... Fifteen minutes pass, and she still hasn't come out. I figure girls like to take their sweet time in the bathroom, but this is a little ridiculous. Or maybe my impatience is still seeping out. A few people have come in and out these restrooms while I waited, but Cream was not one of them.

Five minutes later, and I've waited all that I could handle. Making sure that nobody was watching, I gently leaned against the door to the girls' bathroom. "Cream?" I speak quietly. "You okay in there?" I expected a more positive response. What I got, however... concerned me.

"M-M-Mhh... Mister Sonic...?" Cream sounded distraught. She's panting as if she's struggling with something. "Can you... come in here...?"

My heart sinks. What could she possibly be doing in here? I take one last glance down the hallway. I didn't want to be known as the hedgehog who snuck into the girls' bathroom. With the coast clear, I slip in through the door.  
  
The bathroom was laid out similar to the men's with a few minor differences. Instead of two urinals and two toilet stalls along the wall in front of me, there were four toilet stalls. Two sinks to my right, with automatic soap and towel dispensers next to the mirrors, and a baby changing station to the left. For a public restroom, it's surprisingly clean. With the money they rob from us with those overpriced snacks, these janitors better be way up there on the payroll.

I squat down to look underneath the door. Cream was in the stall furthest to the left. The rest were empty, which meant it was just me and her. I can see her legs dangling from the toilet seat, and her panties are around her ankles. What bothered me most wasn't that I was peeping on Cream like this, but the fact that her legs weren't still. They're shaking. 

"... Cream?" I quietly call to her. I make my way over and knock on the door. When I do, I realize it's not locked. I'm almost afraid to look... but I take a deep breath and take a look inside. I... couldn't believe what I was seeing. Cream was sitting on the toilet, as tense as ever. She's slightly hunched over, her eyes are clenched tightly, and she's gritting her teeth. Her legs are clamped shut with one of her hands between them. Is she... doing what I think she's doing?

I make my way into the surprisingly spacious stall to approach her. I close the door behind me. She looks like she's struggling just to open one eye to look at me. "M-Mister Sonic..." she manages to sputter under her breath. She looks like she's burning up. In fact, she doesn't even look like she's breathing.

"Cream, relax!" I try to assure her, getting down on my knees and taking a gentle grip of her shoulders. "Breathe! You need to breathe!"

Cream pulls her hand up from her lower areas and goes limp, expelling heavy breaths of exhaustion from her most recent actions. She slouches back against the head of the toilet. "I... I'm sorry... m-mister Sonic..." Her legs are spread ever so slightly, letting me see the lips that she's been trying to get working, possibly for the whole time she's been in here.

"Sorry? For what?" I ask her.

"F-For making you wait for me..." she stutters. "I... d-didn't know... how t-to..." Her eyes travel down her body. She doesn't finish her sentence, but I got the message. I couldn't believe she was trying to do this in a public bathroom! Either she doesn't understand how shameful this actually is, or I'm rubbing off on her. With all the times and places I've played with her, I can see why she wouldn't see anything wrong with this.

... I'll have a talk with her later. For now... maybe I can help her. My hands slide down her arms as I stare down at her desperate little pussy. Her legs are still a little twitchy. I quickly glance up at her eyes before speaking. "Here... let me help." I take my hands and place them on her thighs, gently spreading them to open her lips up to me. My sight becomes unsteady as I finally get a good look at her girlhood for the first time.

With the way her legs are spread and her dress is angled, I can just barely get a look inside of her. She has a beautiful little bean sitting at the top, covered nicely by the hood. A little further down is the opening of her pleasure center. The curvature of her labia is incredibly enticing. It's amazing how... perfect she looks down here. Untainted. Untouched... except by me.

My head moves closer to her crotch on its own. As I near Cream's folds, I can feel the warmth emitting from it... and the aroma she gave off. It's pretty strong. It's a sweet scent, though not exactly the best kind of sweet. There's the smell of sweat mixed in as well, with that sharp hint of urine too, though that might just be the toilet. Man, this really isn't the best place to be doing this, but I can't just leave her pent up like this now.

I inch myself closer to her, and before I know it my lips meet hers. I can feel Cream jump a little in her seat from the contact, letting out a shaky moan that echoed against the porcelain walls of the restroom. My lips drag against hers, gently slurping at the moisture that was already present from her earlier endeavor. I couldn't believe what I was doing... getting a taste of Cream's precious cunny. It tasted so sweet... or so I believed. I was stuck in euphoria from the experience, which helped mask the mix of sweetness and saltiness of her vagina.

I run my tongue slowly through those lips a few times, getting a feel for her folds. I make sure to cover as much ground as possible, running from her opening to her sensitive nub. Cream can barely sit still at this point. I can tell it's taking everything she has to not slam her knees closed against me. "Uwaahhh!! Wh-Why are you licking down there?!" she shouts out. Her head is tossed back and forth, eyes clenched as she cries out in ecstasy.

My face is buried into her slit now. I close my eyes, letting instinct drive me now. I seriously can't believe what I'm doing right now. I'm eating Cream out! In no society would anyone find this acceptable. I can already imagine the glare of death I'd get if Vanilla found out. I think she might be even scarier than-

... The bathroom door opens. Someone steps in.

I immediately stop what I'm doing and look behind me. I can feel my pupils narrow as fear scratches down my spine as every single hair on my body stands on edge. Cream curls her legs up and covers her mouth with both her hands. Someone else is in the bathroom with us. All I can see is a pair of legs wearing brownish boot-like shoes. I can't make out anything else with the stall standing between us. It's not Vanilla, at least, but if this person notices me, I'm done for. 

The mystery person walks to the sink and proceed to run the water. I'm assuming they're washing their hands. Cream and I remain as quiet and still as possible. A brief moment passes before they finish up, and just when I think they're about to leave, they stop... There is a pause before they turn in our general direction... And they squat. There's no hiding it. They see me. Frozen. On my knees. Head at the toilet. My forehead is drenched with sweat, and I feel incredibly twitchy. I assume the worst, thinking this was it... until they speak.

"Is everything alright in there?" she asks with a bit of an English accent, sounding slightly worried. It has to be my posture that grabbed her attention, looking like I'm leaning over the toilet...

That's it. I must have looked like I was sick. This was my ticket out. I needed to roll with it. I had no time to clear my throat, but I did the best high-pitched girl impression I could muster despite that. "Oh, I'm doing just fine!" I fake a few coughs. "Feeling a little sick is all! Must have been from one of those overpriced snacks!" My voice cracked a few times in my attempt. I sounded like a burly man trying to playing an elderly woman in a stage performance. If that were me, I wouldn't have bought it, but the stranger seemed to. She stands herself up and takes her leave. 

My breathing hasn't lightened up at all. I can feel the rushing blood speeding through my veins from the high that gave me. If she questioned further, if she got a closer look, if my voice was somehow not convincing, there'd be no escape. Yet here I am, barely dodging a life-threatening situation once more. Just like old times.

"That was close..." Cream quietly mumbles as she lowers her legs back down, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She anxiously fiddles with the front of her dress, pulling it up a little as well. Her lower belly is exposed to me. For a moment, I can see her cute little belly button. "M-Mister Sonic...?" Cream is still pretty twitchy. I look up at her. A shaky smile spreads from cheek to cheek. I smile right back at her with confidence now. I know what she wants.

I briskly return back to her presented pussy, locking lips with it once more. She's still a little wound up, so it only takes a brief few minutes before we're back into our groove. My breath brushes along her crotch, and my tongue slips through her slit, stimulating her in ways she's never felt before today. I start to drown myself in her girlhood, sloppily making out with her virgin vulva. My saliva mixes with her natural fluids, and I lap it up as it leaks down her cunny.

My arms move underneath her legs, tugging her gently towards me. She slouches against the toilet a little to give me better access, and from there I make the plunge into her vagina once again - this time with my tongue. I begin feeling, exploring, the inner passage of Cream, as it naturally convulses against my taste buds. Cream grabs her chest and starts making loud moans. One of her hands yanks at her ear. She's looking for something, anything, to grab in her desperate moments of glee.

"Mihh... Mister... So... Soniiiiic..." she pants heavily, barely able to get a word out between how intense her breathing is. She's getting close again. Now to bring it home. I rig my mouth against her vaginal opening and start thrusting my tongue in and out of her as best as possible. I push in as deep as I can, pressing where I think her most sensitive region is. Her tossing and turning tells me she's begging for more. "Mister... hahh...! ... Sooooniiiiccc...!!" she cries out once one last time as she hits her peak. From there, her body stiffens. Her vagina contracts heavily, which my tongue can feel. Her pussy is wetter than ever. She rides out her orgasm kicking and screaming. I keep my mouth attached to her the whole way through, enveloped by its warmth and its intimate nature.

It only takes a minute for her to finally ease herself. I pull myself away before looking up at her. "So how was that?" I ask her, only just now feeling my breathing return to a normal rate. "Did you have fun? Better than last time?"

"Oh, mister Sonic..." Her voice quivers heavily as she speaks. Her brain is probably still a little fried from that orgasm I gave her. She didn't need to answer. I already knew this was the hardest she's landed yet.

I look her in the eyes as I take her hand. We smile at each other. I know this is wrong. We really shouldn't be doing the things we're doing. But it felt so... special. In many ways. I started to feel just a little more comfortable around Cream, and about these "games" we play... Sheesh, that really doesn't look good on me, does it?

\---

After we cleaned up in the restroom, Cream takes a peek out the door. "It's all clear, mister Sonic." she relays, walking me out by the hand. With the close of the door, it's like I was never there. I made sure Cream didn't leave without her panties this time.

"We should get back to the movie. Cheese and Vanilla are probably worried about you." I speak to her as we make our way through the lobby. "Oh, and uhh... sorry about the popcorn. I'd share mine with you, but..." My thought trails off, remembering that mine was absolutely doused in butter. Her mother wouldn't approve of that.

"It's okay, mister Sonic. Accidents happen!" she responds with a smile.

We probably missed a good portion of the beginning of the movie. Maybe I can make that up to her some time. But man... it was worth it.

"Oh, and mister Sonic?" She looks at me with a bit more seriousness in her expression. Or maybe I'm just reading too much into it. 

"Yeah, Cream?" I respond.

Cream's face scrunches up a little, as if trying to hold back laughter. "Your girl voice is pretty silly. I think it could use some work!"

Cream managed to make me blush. How about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Another hot autumn day. All of Eggman's industrial schemes must have done a number on the atmosphere. I started to wonder if we'd get to see snow this year... I stare off into the sky laying at the top of a cliff on this early morning. After a few more moments of thought I remember something significant about today. My eyes shoot open and a smile is spread across my face. I quickly throw myself to my feet and run off. 

Today was very important. How could I forget? It was Cream's birthday!

I make a quick stop at Tails' place, where I had both my invitation and my present stored. He wasn't home at the time. He must have already been at the party. I pick them up and show up at Vanilla's door in record time.

They're having a big outdoor party, which was appropriate given how nice the weather's been. I can hear the commotion of many kids having fun out back even from here. I clicked the doorbell and waited for an answer. I could easily go around the house and right into the yard, but given the circumstances I didn't want to be rude. Thankfully, the wait didn't take long. The door opened just a few seconds later.

"Oh, hello Sonic!" Vanilla greets me with a smile from the other side of the door.

"Hey, Vanilla. Just thought I'd drop by to see the birthday girl." I greeted back, sounding proud of myself for even showing up in the first place.

"I'm very glad you could make it." Vanilla remarks as she welcomes me in. "Cream has been talking an awful lot about you lately." 

I pause in place after walking passed her, hearing that comment. I can feel my pupils narrow. What could she mean by that? My conscience forces me to assume the worst. What was Cream telling her? Vanilla sounded like her normal, cheery self when she mentioned it. Maybe she doesn't know... I hope she doesn't know.

I turn myself to face her, trying my hardest not to look guilty. "Wh, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I know you have been spending a lot of time with her as of recent. She must really look up to you!" she responds with a smile. "It's very nice that you can take so much time out of your busy schedule to play with her."

Play with her, she says. I suppress the urge to twitch. I can feel the edge of my lips itching to smirk.

Vanilla continues with a look of concern. "I only hope she doesn't start picking up on your more, ahh... reckless habits." she adds hesitantly with her eyes coasting away from me, as though she was hoping I wouldn't take offense to it.

"Ah, heh, yeah, well, you know, kids..." I blurt out. Come to think of it, I didn't put too much thought into how I might be leaving a wrong impression on Cream, and not in the way that Vanilla might think.

... Eh, it was probably not a big deal. It was just between me and Cream, and she knew that too, right? As long as we kept it between the two of us.

"Everyone is out in the backyard. Cream will be very happy to see you!" Vanilla remarks, reverting back to her normal tone. I secure the present underneath my arm as I make my way out the back door.

The backyard of Vanilla's house was a lot more spacious than I remembered. Has she done some renovations lately? Many canopies are set up along the yard, some of them having tables with snacks and drinks appropriate for a kid's party. None of the cooked stuff was out yet, as it was still early in the day and guests were still showing up. Many of the canopies had balloons and streamers scattered along them.

There were lots of kids around, many with their parents. Some of them I've seen maybe once or twice, and others I've never met before. Cream certainly had a lot more friends than I expected. A girl like her would no doubt want to be friends with everybody, so I guess it only comes natural to her. Tails and Amy were here as well. Tails was by the snacks blending in, and Amy, wearing a purple swimsuit top and bottom, was lounging in an outdoor lawn chair soaking up the sun.

There are a few yard activities scattered around. To name a few, there was a net was set up for badminton or volleyball, there was a ring toss game, a few miniature drivable cars, and a large bouncy castle for the younger ones. A radio was stationed on a table by the snacks, playing some upbeat music which was standard fare for a party. Not high energy enough for my taste, but it gets the job done.

They also had a clown. He looked to be about my height, or he would without those massive platform shoes practically doubling it and that rainbow colored afro wig. He wore lots of white makeup on his face with a big red nose and a matching red along his lips. He had back spines like me, which made me think he was a hedgehog. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel like I met him somewhere before. I don't know too many hedgehogs... I wasn't going to make a scene since he was entertaining some of the kids with his impressive juggling. That looked hard enough as is with those giant sneakers. I'll leave him be for now.

Vanilla spared no expense. Were Cream's birthday parties always this large?

After scanning the yard, I finally see Cream... and my muscles clench on themselves for dear life at what I saw. One of the most horrific things I could ever lay my eyes on.

... A swimming pool. Seriously? At this time of year? I know the weather has been generous lately, but...

They must have installed an inground pool recently. Three meters long and half that in width. Half a meter on the shallow end, and looking like two meters on the deep end. It's pretty large, considering the size of it compared to the house. Seems pretty excessive if you ask me... I would have noticed it sooner had I not instinctively blocked it out of my mind. It was so easy for me to pretend it didn't exist that I didn't even notice it until now. If I ever got close to it, I'd just run right around it without even thinking.

Cream was in the swimming pool, which is how my attention was drawn to it in the first place. Upon seeing me, she immediately pulls herself out of it up the ladder on the side and quickly heads in my direction, happy as can be. She's wearing nothing but a modest onesie swimsuit sporting a shade of blue a bit darker than me with a colorful pattern of starfish scattered along it.

"Mister Sonic!" she cheers, quickly grabbing me into a hug. If I wasn't already tense, I would be now. That cold, cold water still lingering on her body as she comes into contact with me causes my skin to crawl, as if begging me for an escape. Normally when I get wet it's on my terms, so this was a bit of an internal shock to me by nature.

After mentally telling myself it's just Cream, I start to relax. "Aaah... nice to see you too." I finally respond. "Happy birthday. Got you a little something." Once she lets go of me, I lower the wrapped present in my hand.

Cream gasps at the sight and I hand it off to her. "Oh, thank you, Mister Sonic!" 

While I have myself lowered to hand it to her, she took the opportunity to stand up on her toes and peck me on the cheek. It takes a second for me to register that... Man, I hope Amy wasn't looking this way. I stand up straight, scratching the back of my head as I turn it away.

"Are you going swimming, Mister Sonic?" Yep. There's the question. The one I was hoping would never greet the air we're breathing. My eyes narrow and my mouth flattens, feeling stupified at the idea of getting anywhere near that pool. "Come on! It'll be lots of fun!" she adds. Swimming isn't my idea of fun, but...

...

Before I knew it, I was standing a few feet away from the pool with a chao-themed inner tube around my waist, and two blown up floaties on my arms. I probably would've also went with a snorkle as well, but I think that might be a little excessive. I can only imagine all the teasing some of the kids might be doing behind my back.

"Don't worry, Sonic!" Amy assures me. "I'll be your lifeguard! Watching every move you make, always at the ready to save you in your hour of need, just like you saved me!" she sighs with hearts in her eyes, hands at the side of her head. She's giving me that lovey-dovey look that grosses me out again, so I try not to look at her. It's hard enough to face others wearing swimwear meant for kids.

"Did you hear that, Mister Sonic? Miss Amy will keep you safe!" Cream adds.

I couldn't help but feel a looming sense of condescension between the two. "Alright, alright, I'm going." I mutter in annoyance as I walk to the edge of the pool. Amy returns to her lounge chair to watch. Cream remains behind me.

I stare down at the water before my feet, seeing my reflection hiding a mix of disgust and concern. All the other kids were swimming around, mostly down in the deeper end, without a care in the world. How was I convinced to do this in the first place?

I'm suddenly reminded when Cream takes my hand.

"Come on, Mister Sonic! We'll go in together!" she assures me. I could hear an "Aww" coming from Amy, which only made the situation heavier. I don't even have a chance to respond. Cream starts swaying my hand back and forth, counting up. "One... two..."

"Ech- Wait a second--" I try to interrupt, but it was too late.

"Three!" she cheers, jumping into the pool. She wasn't able to yank me in by herself, but the weight of her tug was enough to throw me off-balance, and ultimately made me fall into the water. The floaties kept my upper body above the surface, but I struggled anyway. I must have looked silly.

After a brief few seconds of hyperventilating, I can see Cream clearly in front of me.

"You're so silly, Mister Sonic!" she teases. The water's not too bad, but just as a safety precuation I keep myself against the edge of the pool. "Come swim with me!" Cream says. As I lean on the side of the pool with one arm out of it, she swims passed me.

The sound of my own heart beating booms loudly in my ears at the sight of Cream gently passing by. Her body is lined along the surface of the water as she swims. Her arms out in front of her, and her legs moving up and down to keep her going. It's as if time slows to a crawl as my eyes slide along her figure once more. Her delicate, feminine frame putting on such an enticing display is getting my blood boiling. My gaze traces along her body as she moves passed. From her arms down her back... and over the curves of her hips and behind, which was constantly in motion here.

I try to say something, but I'm completely frozen. If I wasn't already wet, the torrent of sweat along my body would've been more obvious. I could even feel a slight hint of drool forming on my bottom lip, which has been left to hang ever since I started to stare at her.

"... Mister Sonic?" she asks, and I snap away from my dirty fantasies. I was glad Amy wasn't watching this very minute.

"Huh?" I turn to her, still leaning on the siding. "Ah-h... I just need a minute."

"Hehe, okay! Take your time!"

With that, she swims away, and I get another good look at her tail end. I swallow, trying not to stare. I pull myself carefully to the corner of the pool and turn away. My eyes wander, trying to find something to distract myself. I notice the clown is balancing on a large ball now, with plenty of kids laughing and cheering for him. I chuckle a bit myself before my eyes sink to the ground.

I can't be having thoughts like this. Not right now. Vanilla is nearby. I'm surrounded by kids and their parents. There's no cover. Amy is literally staring me down...

A shadow is cast above me. "Sonic?" the voice speaks. It's Amy. Staring me down.

I look up to see her. "Amy?"

"I'm going to get some more sun lotion. I'll only be a few minutes. Don't take any risks while I'm gone, okay? I want to be here to save you when you do!"

She blows me a kiss and walks away before I even have a chance to respond to her. Eugh. She's treating me like a child. Has she forgotten who she's talking to? Taking risks is what my life is all about! I turn myself around to lean my back against the corner, looking over the pool again... Then again, when it comes to water, I think a break from the risk-taking is warranted.

I spend a good minute surveying the pool, not moving an inch from the corner. Even with all the floaties keeping me safe, I still don't feel right. Everything around me is hindering my speed, and without my speed I feel naked. Surrounded by potential liquid death, it's not easy to, well, take it easy. That is, until Cream returns my way, swimming back over to me.

"Everything okay, Mister Sonic?" she asks me. "Miss Amy isn't here to watch over you." She sounds genuinely concerned. I shouldn't be worrying her too much. I smile and reach over for her, pulling her in. She lets out a few giggles as a result.

"Aw, I'm not worried. Just needed a little time to get used to the water, that's all." I tell her. "Gotta admit, I feel a lot safer with my favorite birthday girl."

She giggles some more, clearly having a good time. "Oh, Mister Sonic, you're so weird sometimes!"

I look down at her as I hold her close to me. I'd have her leaning against me if it wasn't for the chao tube, but it's a necessary evil to keep me from the nightmare fluid underneath us both.

... Vanilla isn't out here, right? I turn my head a bit to take a quick second glance. Nobody's really looking. I smile back down at Cream as my hand tries to reach for her hip. With everything I'm wearing, it's a bit of an awkward reach, but I manage, even getting a faint grip on her cheek against her swimsuit.

Cream's cheeks flush red as her mouth opens. She tenses up a little and keeps a hold on me. "M-... Mister Sonic...?" she stutters in a disconcerted voice. "There's... too many people here. I don't think we can play our game..." 

"Not even a little bit?" I try to convince her. "It helps me relax, thinking about you instead of the water." ... What the hell is wrong with me?

Cream pulls herself closer, turning her head a bit as if to act as lookout as I continue feeling her up. Besides that stint at the movie theater, this is the first real chance I have to feel Cream's butt. Her swimsuit hugs her body well, so getting into it is out of the question. I didn't intend to at the moment anyway. My hand gropes at one of her cheeks with my finger running between them.

I feel incredibly tense just from the few seconds I spent being near her. I'm so close... so close to her private end. My finger pushes down against her swimsuit on its own, as if it knows there's a hole there and it's desperate to get inside of her, wanting to get so close to the warmth that I know is there. My eyes grow heavy and my mind becomes numb. Is anyone watching us? Can anyone see us doing this? This is... so invigorating, doing this out in the open. I can almost feel the adrenaline start to pump through me.

Cream's getting a little worked up herself. Her grip on me becomes shaky, and her breathing is starting to pick up. I wonder if it'd be possible to get her off here... If she made a mess in the pool, that'd be pretty clear-cut evidence that something was going on.

I move my palm down against the crack in her rear and my digits slide between her legs, reaching further down, back around, to her crotch. My wrist coasts against her tail on the way down. She gasps a little as her more sensitive regions are being brushed against through her swimsuit. "Gahh! M-Mister Sonic, please...!" she quietly begs. "I-I don't want to get caught...!" I wanted to tell her that we wouldn't, however...

"Cream!" a voice calls over. It's Vanilla's.

Cream shoves herself off of me out of panic, which I can't entirely blame her for, and glances passed me towards her. I look back towards her as well. "Oh! I'm coming, mama!" She starts swimming towards the ladder close by before looking at me. "I'm sorry, Mister Sonic. I promised I'd help mama with something."

"Hey, it's no problem! There's always next time!" I assure her.

She smiles at me. "Of course!" she responds before climbing back out of the pool.

As I lean on the corner again and watch her grab her towel to dry herself off on the way back to her mother, I start to think about how we just interacted between one another... Then I think about my earlier conversation with Vanilla. Maybe I really was influencing Cream in the wrong ways. She shouldn't be so casual about something like this.

\---

As the day goes by, we enjoy the party with nothing out of the ordinary happening. I eventually got some of those chili dogs I was expecting to come out at some point, the clown fell in the pool during one of his acts, and of course no birthday is complete without a cake. Other than that, it was an easy-going day of shmoozing with the crowd. It was kind of nice. I tend to forget how pleasant it is to just kick back and relax once in a while.

It's gotten dark out. Most of the guests have gone home. The majority of what remained were inside, though there are still a few outside with the music still going on. Some kids just can't bring themselves to leave the pool or the bouncy castle.

As I relax on the couch in the living room, Cream walks by me. She heads on upstairs back to her room, assumingly to change out of her swimwear.

... She made it too easy for me.

I sneak my way up the stairs after her and knock on her door. A quick three tap. "Cream?" I ask for her. "Are you in there?"

"Mister Sonic?" she responds from the other side. She sounds happy to hear me.

When I ask if I could come in, she cheerfully obliges and I let myself through the door and into her room. She's standing by her dresser looking in my direction, wearing a bright smile on her face like always.

"What's the birthday girl up to now?" I ask, as if I didn't already know.

"I'm getting changed! I can't wear my swimsuit all night!"

I wouldn't object to her continuing to wear it, but... she did mention getting changed. After all we've done together, I wondered if she would do it with me in here. I try to keep subtle about it. I close the door behind me and laid myself on her bed, making sure my feet remained off of it.

"Um... Mister Sonic?" she asks. I already know what she's going to ask, but I play it cool. I turn my head to her, keeping a cool and relaxed look.

"What's up?"

"I... need to get changed." she mentions again. Her eyes break contact with mine as she says that, anxiously bringing her hands together. She's looking towards the door.

"What's wrong, Cream?" I ask her. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble asking me to leave. She wouldn't have six months ago. "Do you need help getting out of your swimsuit?" I blurted out without even thinking.

Cream gasps and recoils a little, her back just barely making contact with the dresser behind her. Her face heated up almost instantly. She tries to cover it with one of her hands, turning her head a little.

I get up off the bed in her direction and lower myself to eye level with her. I could see her struggling to answer. To be honest... I was internally struggling to go forward with this idea. It was a suggestion out of the blue, even for me, but I couldn't help but notice being forward with her has gotten easier. And, for better or worse, she seems to feel the same.

I watch as she turns herself away from me, looking back at me with concerned, longing eyes. She's a little shaky. I can tell she's having a hard time mentally justifying this. What she's wearing isn't that hard to put on, and is even less difficult to take off. 

I place my hand on her shoulder. "It's just part of our game, right?" I speak softly to her. At the mention of our... "game"... she looked to calm herself a bit. "I'm only going as far as you let me. I promise." No matter how many times I tell her this, she never backs down. For both our sakes, I only hope one of these days she'll give me a big fat no. But, unfortunately, it looks like tonight won't be that night...

My thumb slowly slips under the strap on her shoulder and slowly tug it down, moving my hand down her arm as the strap follows to a certain point. I take my other hand and do the same for the other. With both straps loosened, her onesie starts to slip down and expose her bare naked body. Little by little my hands move down, and her swimsuit follows with them. 

Cream stutters a little as it drops to her tail. I don't let it stop. I ease it down to reveal her bottom, cute as a button. I pull my hands away and let her onesie drop to her feet. She shivers a little, now completely exposed to me. I'm the first to ever see Cream's undeveloped body in its entirety. She instinctively wraps her arms around her chest, like she was trying to cover her non-existent breasts.

"How ya feelin', Cream?" I ask her, reaching my arms around to pull her into my grip, and I slip myself under her ear and position my head right up next to her own. I make sure to keep as mellow as possible, keeping my hold on her soft. I didn't want her to think she was trapped, or in danger. Despite the many times we've done this, I still wanted to handle her carefully.

"E-Exposed, Mister Sonic..." she finally admits.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, right?" I ask her as my palm rests just above her labia.

"Yeah, but... not all at once like this..."

I can tell there is still a little difficulty for her, having been stripped entirely of anything to cover her. She gives me a side glance. I give her a reassuring smile... and she smiles back. I take this as my cue to dive right in.

My index and middle fingers lower themselves against her petals, cautiously coasting along the outer folds of her delicate flower. I take a minute to savor the tenderness of her lips. I can hear Cream stutter a little as her vulva is toyed with.

"Wanna get on the bed? Maybe it'll help you relax." I suggest. It'd be better for me, too, since this isn't the most comfortable posture I'm in. I'm squatting down, slouching over her with my arms around her. Not the best.

"Okay, Mister Sonic." She's sounding a little more chipper this time.

I stand myself up and release her from my arms. She steps out of her onesie that was only seconds ago at her ankles, and hopped onto her bed. I turn to look at her. Our gazes meet, and our smiles match. Her anxiety dissipated almost as fast as I can run.

... That really, really shouldn't be a good thing. I knew we shouldn't be doing this, and somehow I felt she understood that too. But it's only now I'm really noticing that I'm focusing a lot more on her eyes than on her body. I've been doing that a lot more recently, but I've only come to realize it this time. This time... I wanted to make it something special. After all, it IS her birthday.

I walk over to the door and turn the handle, opening the door just a crack. "No fun if there's no risk, right?" I tell her. If she started screaming, everyone downstairs would hear her. Including her mother. 

Cream covers her mouth with one of her hands. "M-Mister Sonic..." Fortunately, her room has a dial to adjust the light levels. I could only assume it was to give the option to keep the lights low to help her sleep on particularly troublesome nights. 

I turn the lights down low... and the mood is set.

Returning to the foot of the bed, I climb up onto it myself and move over Cream's legs, keeping our gaze locked. She leans back a bit to give me more space as my chest reaches her upright knees. I can see a sparkle in her eyes, glistening in the soft amount of light still in the room. Our breathing is in unison, and our heartbeats are in sync. I could feel myself waning... Would this be it? I considered taking this opportunity to go all the way with her... Would she even understand the significance?

My smile does not waver. I didn't want to cause any concern. I figured we'll take it slow and see how it goes. I pull myself up to her and lay at her side. I slide myself up against her and tug her back towards me. "A-Aahh...?" she mutters out. She squirms a bit in my grip, but doesn't fight it otherwise.

I start by sliding my hand up against her chest. My finger begins to prod at her nipple, while the lower part of my arm drifts against the other. There's not much fat to grab at given how young she was, so I could only work with what I was given. Cream rested one arm against the bed and the other at her side, allowing me to feel around as much as I want. Just hearing the subtle strengthening of her breathing was hitting all the right buttons.

"Don't hold back, okay Cream? I want you to be as loud as you want." I assure her, my warm breath against her shoulder causing her to tense. She doesn't give a proper verbal response, just a continued series of quiet moans and gentle groans. 

I start to get more intimate with my motions, faintly tracing the outline of her areola, with every few cycles letting the rest of my fingers attempt to grab what little flesh she had up there, squeezing mildly yet desperately to grab something, anything. Of course it wasn't meant to be... but maybe some day.

"I feel... so odd when we play this game, Mister Sonic..." she speaks between her breaths.

"Great game, isn't it?" I respond, trying to keep the mood positive. I pull myself up against her back, practically spooning her now.

"It's... fun...!" she speaks in a more light-hearted tone, still fighting her own heavy breaths as she talks.

I place my palm over her almost non-existent breast and continue to try and grab at. My face rests on the backside of her head, with each pant I release warming her cheek.

Every few seconds my eyes instinctively dart towards the door, and my ears are desperately listening for the sound of creaking stairs. Any one of the remaining guests could just walk up the stairs and discover us. I'm "playing" with Cream in her own house! And here I have Cream naked laying next to me! There really was no hiding it if someone saw us, and nothing to stop them from assuming the worst.

That didn't stop me, though. After playing with Cream's chest my hand makes its way down her belly, slowly sweeping down, closer and closer to her girlhood once more. Her moans pick up a bit in volume as I near her sensitive parts. Her thighs spread open, inviting me in, waiting for my touch.

My palm makes contact with her pussy, and she immediately tenses up as if she was waiting for this very moment. With two fingers to keep her honey pot spread, a third one slips in and begins to trace along those moist inner walls of Cream's cunt all the way up to her love button sitting at the top of it. I start to casually toy with it, making her squirm with every prod, push, and brush I apply to it.

From here it was just a standard fingering session, getting her worked up and having the time of her life. I keep my stimulating of her clit at a consistent rhythm. Seconds turn to minutes, and her tossing and turning starts to pick up. Her volume is also raising. It's only a matter of time before she starts yelling her moans out. If she yells out my name, that's going to light a fire under me. One I might not be able to outrun.

A few minutes of playing with her nub, I move myself to slip a finger inside of her vaginal canal. It's just as warm, wet, and tight as I remember it. Cream started getting louder as I entered her. I did tell her to be as loud as she wanted... That might bite me in the next few minutes. I can hear the sound of her voice reverberating against the walls of her small room. There's no way anyone downstairs isn't hearing us... and yet I keep going. I don't speed up to get it over with. Not tonight. I want to make this one last.

I keep my motions steady despite her squirming and her moaning. She grabs at the covers with one hand, but the other reaches down for my hand currently inside of her. Her wails are sounding desperate. I can feel her trying to push my hand in further. It felt pretty exciting seeing her get into it, but at the same time I can't help but think that I'm encouraging some bad behaviors.

She's tossing her head back and forth, eyes clenched and mouth furiously gasping for breath. Her hips give a gentle humping motion against my hand, as hers hold mine in place. So with my next move, I hilt my hand in place and start to feel around with my finger inside. It really doesn't take me long. Two seconds, if that, to hit the spot that gets her the hardest. I knew I found it when I saw her reaction. Her chest juts forward and she blurts out a wild and ecstatic shout, unable to keep a steady tone as she screams.

... Yeah, there's no way in heck that didn't go unheard. I have to finish up now, and fast. ... Thankfully, fast is what I'm good at.

I continue to tease at that special little spot inside of her for what little time I have remaining. Beads of sweat being churned out faster than a chaingun shoots bullets ran down my head. Everything's getting hot and heavy for the both of us. I clench my eyes, trying to focus on getting her off. At this point, I genuinely hope nobody shows up, even though I know it's inevitable now. I wouldn't want to deny Cream such a satisfying orgasm. I don't think I've ever heard her scream this loudly during our sessions.

But at long last, I finally get her to her peak. She screams out again, but this time her voice cracks, leaving her making very little noise from it. I can feel my glove getting soaked in her fluids just like every other time I've been in her. Not only that, but the convulsions of her inner walls squeezing on me, as if wanting to pull me in further, only reminded me of what we've accomplished together.

"Cream?"

I hear a voice. It's not Cream's. It's the one voice I didn't want to hear.

"M-Mama...?!" Cream quietly gasped. We can hear her coming up the stairs at a brisk pace. 

I look at Cream, and she looks at me. Both of us are burning red in the face and panting for air. As if we both knew what to do, even though we clearly didn't, we start to move. I rush right into the open closet and shut the door. Cream, meanwhile, scrambles to get herself completely under the bed covers. Just as we get into place, Vanilla peeks in.

All I can do now is watch. I try to control my breathing as I peek through the small openings in the louvered doors.

Cream's mother approaches the bed. "Cream? Is everything alright?" she expresses concern.

Cream pops her head out from under the covers, trying to keep the rest of her body covered. She IS still naked, and seeing her like that might raise suspicion. Unfortunately, Cream is still a bit recovering from a huge orgasm, so she's still breathing heavily. "Mama..." She looks towards the window on the other side of the room. "I think... someone was trying to come into my window."

Vanilla straights up and goes to take a look out. Nothing but trees and their leaves blowing in the wind through the night sky.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone out there." she remarks.

"Um... maybe it was a branch hitting the window." Cream tries to bluff. "I'm sorry for screaming."

Vanilla returns a smile to her. "That's alright. Even if there was someone out there, your good friend Sonic would make sure nothing bad happens."

I smirked at the remark. As Vanilla walks passed the bed on her way back to the door, I thought we were in the clear. But... she pauses. She looks back in the direction of the bed and... sniffs. She walks back towards the bed and sniffs a few more times. Cream only watches her in confusion.

I can feel my stomach drop into my legs. She must have caught on to the scent of hormones the two of us were giving off, or the amount of sweat we both exerted, or even Cream's juices that slipped out during her climax. It could be any thing. But it really wasn't looking good for us.

Vanilla gains a more focused expression. She gets on her knees, taking a corner of Cream's blanket and sniffs at it. This... can't be good.

"I thought I washed this..." I hear her mutter in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong, mama?" Cream asks her.

She looks up at her. "Cream... wasn't your blanket clean this morning?"

I had to refrain from attempting to bite at the door in front of me, worried about the kind of answers Cream would give. What if she said the wrong thing? I know we've kept this secret from everyone for months so far, so I shouldn't be this worried, but this fear has some form of control over me. I can't help but crave being so close to danger, mere seconds, only inches, right on the edge of being discovered.

"Uhhm.... I think so? It did smell a little weird when I woke up."

Vanilla looks back down at the blanket, her face still carrying a noticeable amount of suspicion. She sighs. "I think I'll wash it again tomorrow, just to be sure. I'll pull out a new one for you before you go to sleep tonight."

"Okay, mama!"

With all that said, Vanilla gets up and makes her way out the door. "Everyone will be leaving shortly, so tidy up and come back downstairs." She makes her way down and eventually out of earshot. I saw as Cream cutely picks her ear up for a few seconds to listen for her.

"You can come out now, Mister Sonic. Mama's gone."

I open the closet door and stumble outside. I felt like I could finally breathe. I wipe what remaining sweat on my head away and smile at Cream. "Man... Another close call, huh?"

Cream smiles and giggles. "That one was a lot of fun, Mister Sonic!"

"Say..." I start, gently tugging on the blanket. I figure it'll be set aside so Vanilla can apply a fresh one later. Cream moves herself out of it, still completely naked. She doesn't seem to be bothered with being exposed to me anymore. "I helped you get out of your swimsuit. Maybe I can help you get dressed, too." I suggest.

"Oh, that'd be wonderful!" she cheers, jumping up and down in excitement. Clothing or not, she still retains her adorableness.

We spend a couple minutes going through her dresser as I pick out a pair of panties for her, and then a nice blue nightgown for her. Not quite the coolest shade of blue, it's more of a lighter cyan color, but it'll do. Her feet go into the openings in her underwear and I pull them up snugly, then I toss her pajama dress over her head. She laughs a little as her hands slip into it and I pull it down over her.

Cream bows faintly to me. "Thank you, Mister Sonic."

"Hey, no sweat." I give her a poke on the side. She recoils a little, trying to hide a giggle. I saw an open window, and I took it. I poked her again. "Oh, ticklish, eh?" Another poke, lead to another.

Cream steps back from the poking, now giggling uncontrollably as she falls back on the bed, now without a blanket. "S-Stop it!" she blurts out happily. "Stop it, Mister Sonic!" But I didn't stop. I continued to tickle her until I was able to climb onto the bed, positioning myself on top of her.

I watch her underneath me as she laughs. Her sweet voice, her adorable demeanor, the trust we have between each other... The more I spent time with her, the closer I felt to her. And I couldn't help myself. Her laughter slows...

I didn't know it at the time... but I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

Once she has calmed, I leaned my head down... and I kissed her. My eyes close as my lips come into contact with hers. My hand reaches down to caress the side of her face. Her lips tasted incredibly sweet, and I could feel her breath mixing with mine.

I kissed Cream the Rabbit.

And I didn't notice it right away, but something wasn't right. It took another two seconds for me to realize the problem. Cream's hands were pressing against my chest. I open my eyes, only to see her trying to turn her head away.

... She was struggling.

I hastily pulled away, keeping myself hovering above her. I look down into her eyes. For the first time since we started playing our private little games... I saw, in her expression, distress.

"... Cream?" I ask, not really understanding what I did wrong. She's doing everything she can to keep from making eye contact with me.

"M-Mm.... I... I need to go." she voices, with a distressed tone to match her face, sounding like she's ready to cry. She makes another attempt to push me off. I do not fight it. I get up, and as fast as I did she gets off her bed and rushes out of the room.

"Cream, wait!" I try to stop her, but she doesn't even look back at me. She runs down the stairs... and that was that.

I sit myself down on the edge of the bed, thinking about what I could've done to prevent that. Today went incredibly well. Me and Cream had our fun, we dodged a bullet together with Vanilla in the room, and she had no issues with playing dress up. Through the whole day she was happy just to see me, then all of a sudden she didn't even want to look at me.

After some minutes to ponder it, I think I figured it out. It was the kiss. Cream probably didn't fully understand the entire context of our "games"... but she most definitely knew what a kiss was, and what a kiss meant. All this time we've been having our secret playtimes together I never really thought about how I really felt about her. More importantly, I didn't consider how she felt about me.

... There's nothing I can do now. Whatever she does downstairs is out of my hands. Is she going to tell someone? I guess I've been playing a little too close to the fire this time.

I don't think talking to Cream any more tonight would do any good, especially since she'll be spending most of it with her friends downstairs. I got up, made my way to the window, and opened it. I stepped out, closed it behind me, and lept to the ground. Landing on my feet, I decided to go for a run. To where? Who knows. I've got more important things to think about tonight...

\---

"... Mister Sonic..."

I keep mumbling his name to myself as I lay in bed. I couldn't get him out of my head that night. The thought has been bothering me for hours, but I at least had mama and everyone else to distract me. Now that I am alone in my quiet room, my imagination started to take over. There was nothing around me to focus on to take my mind off of it.

I couldn't sleep. I stared up at the ceiling in my dark room, casting my gaze into nothingness. I roll onto my side, seeing the clock on the wall ticking the minutes away. It's almost midnight... This was really far passed the point I should be asleep by now. 

The next minute, I roll over again to my other side, seeing Cheese peacefully asleep in his own bed next to mine. He looked so calm, curled up in his personalized blanket mama made, just for him. It had a design with me and him on it.

I reach up to grab the pillow I'm laying my head on, squeezing it against the side of my face. The memories from earlier continue to run through my brain... Specifically the ones with Mister Sonic. It was still really hard to believe what happened.

... He... kissed me...

Mama and I give kisses all the time. Kisses show that you really like someone. But if you really, really, really like someone... you can kiss them on the lips. Mama told me those are special kisses, and should only be given to someone who's really special to you. If Mister Sonic kissed me on the lips... Does that mean he...

I can feel my face burn up. The more I think about it, the more these weird feelings pile up inside of me. They're banging in my head, and they're tugging at my heart. My chest feels incredibly heavy, and I get all squeamish remembering it. Thinking about him never made me feel this way before, so why now? Then again, he has been on my mind a lot lately, even before tonight.

I didn't understand. Everything was getting complicated. And I knew that there was no way I was going to figure this out on my own. I needed some help. Some advice. ... Someone to talk to.

I slipped myself out of my bed, quiet enough so that I don't wake Cheese up, and tip-toe my way downstairs, still wearing my light blue nightgown Mister Sonic put on me. On my way to the kitchen, I see mama's room in the corner of my eye. I pause, taking a minute to look in. 

She's fast asleep in her bed, looking like she doesn't have a bother in the world. I clench at my chest with one hand, considering my options.

... Don't tell mama... I think to myself. That's what Mister Sonic always told me. I didn't really understand it at the time, but I had the sharpest feeling that telling her about this would be a very bad thing. I never kept secrets from her, but... This was a special case. I didn't want to get Mister Sonic in trouble.

I turn my head towards the kitchen again, looking across it towards the house phone in the distance. Who could I possibly talk to? Who could help me understand these feelings?

... Mister Sonic said we couldn't tell anyone about the stuff we do together. But I felt like I had to tell somebody about today. After that kiss, I started feeling really weird whenever I thought about him. Remembering it again, my heart feels like it's on fire... 

I quietly run to the phone and put in a number. I knew exactly who I needed to call.

...

"Ehhh... Hello?" After almost two minutes of ringing, I finally get an answer.

"... Miss Amy?" I speak back.

"... Cream...?" I hear a yawn interrupt her. "Do you know what time it is?" she spoke through her yawn.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but I really, really need to talk to someone." I inform her with a hint of desperation in my voice. I felt really bad for calling her at this hour... but I needed someone, anyone, to confide to. These feelings were eating at me, and I had to get it off my chest.

I can hear a slight groan on the other side. She sounds like she's still waking up. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes, but..." 

I stop myself, only now thinking about how I should be saying this to her. Miss Amy isn't the most level-headed person that I know, especially when it comes to Mister Sonic. I knew how she felt about him, too. How would she even react? At that moment... I didn't care. I needed to tell someone, and because I couldn't tell mama, I thought she would be the next best person.

After a brief moment of silence, I continue. "Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone? Not even my mama?" I add.

There's silence on the other end for another several seconds before she responds. "Sure, Cream. What's the matter?" She sounded more conscious now, listening intently on what I was about to say. My legs start to tremble as I consider how to explain it.

I had a burning feeling deep in my gut that she wasn't going to like what she hears.

"... It's... It's about Mister Sonic..."


	4. Chapter 4

I stopped by Tails' workshop the next morning. One of his workshops, anyway. He's got a lot of them all over the place, usually operating at whichever one is closest to where we're hanging out at the time. 

"Tails! Long time no see!" I call out as I enter the building.

Tails spins around in his swivel chair to face me. "Sonic, we saw each other at Cream's party yesterday." he snarks with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure that's a long time for someone." I commented. "Whatcha up to?"

He spins back towards the table in front of him. He's got his personal computer pad open with all the circuits and bolts showing. "I'm reformatting the Miles Electric. I thought it could use a few touch-ups. I've been wanting to do this for a while now, and since we've had lots of free time lately I can finally make the Q-O-L, that's 'quality of life', adjustments that I've wanted! Maybe I can even sneak an instant mint dispenser in here..."

"Well, good on you!" I salute. "At least one of us is able to keep themselves busy!" I didn't mean to put any sort of meaning into what I said, but I guess my boredom has been slipping out a bit more often lately.

"I know Eggman's been MIA for several months now, but you can't just keep pacing back and forth waiting for him. Maybe you could find another hobby!"

Before I could respond, I felt a twitch in my ear. I saw Tails' ear twitch as well. I heard a sound, so familiar. Someone calling my name... and they didn't sound happy.

The door suddenly slams open, startling us both. Tails and I immediately turn to see Amy standing in the doorway. Amy is hunched over, hammer in hands. It's pretty obvious that she used it to break her way in. She's glaring at us, eyes bloodshot, pupils constricted, teeth bared, and heaving audible breaths of air so forceful they could knock down a building. 

I had a bad feeling... I've never seen her like this. Sure, she gets angry pretty easily, but this time felt different...

"Whaa- aah, Amy!" I stutter, feeling a little intimidated.

She slowly approaches us, keeping her head low but never once taking her glare off of us. The tension in her movements was unnerving, almost looking like a psychotic serial killer from a slasher film. 

Tails approaches her, though he doesn't move in her exact direction and instead nears her from the side. Smart.

"Uhh, Amy, are you alright?" Tails asks her with concern.

Amy stops, turning her head to the ground. "... Tails... Outside." she grumbles. Her voice is trembling, like she's straining herself to not explode on him. Her arms are shaking too, as if they're waiting for an excuse to start swinging.

"Wha-" Before he could even say a word to respond, she immediately turns to him and thrusts a hellish scowl at him, teeth bared, and a glare that could be considered lethal. I could see a fire in her eyes, almost literally. "A-Alright, alright!" Tails throws his arms up in submission, glancing my way briefly as if to say 'good luck' before shuffling towards the front door and bolting out once he's a safe distance from Amy.

With that, Amy turns back to me with the same fiery glower. I put my hands up in front of me and take a few steps back. "N-Now Amy, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." She gives no response. She only inches closer. "Come on... I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation..." I try to keep a positive tone, hoping that something will reach her.

Amy raises her hammer to her chest, primed for a strike. "You better start explaining then." she snarls at me. "I can't believe you would do something like this!" She stomps her foot down. I can see tears starting to form in her eyes.

My eyes dart around trying to figure out what to say. I feel like the wrong choice of words would get that hammer swinging in an instant. I was less concerned of the possible attack and more about Amy herself. I didn't want to get her any more upset than she already was. "Amy, I-" I start, but she immediately interrupts me.

"You're not going to weasel your way out of this one, Sonic! Cream told me everything last night!"

As soon as she mentioned Cream, I felt like every blood vessel in my body grinded to a screeching halt in the middle of a highway. Oh no. This can't be happening, I thought to myself. How could our secret have gotten out so easily? Cream knew better, right? We made it clear that we couldn't tell anyone about the things we did. We've been doing it for months without a hitch! So why did she tell Amy, of all people? 

... So this was it, huh? ... I'm going to jail, aren't I?

I let out a nervous chuckle. I don't really know what to say, so my mind goes straight to denying it. "I, uhh... heh, I don't really know what you're talking about." I try to keep my composure. It's... It's just Amy, right? I can reason with her... right?

"Don't play dumb with me!" Amy shouted, thrusting her head forward at him. "I've been working hard to take our relationship to the next level, and then you..." She sniffled. Her expression softened, but I can still feel her rage on stand-by. "Why can't you treat me like that?!"

I felt dumbstruck. Was she talking about the things me and Cream did outside of the public eye? "Uuhhh..." Before I could respond, she continued.

"You've been spending so much time with her that she had to come tell me she was falling in love with you!"

... What.

"... What?" That's all I could bring myself to say. Cream is... falling in love with me? This was just supposed to be a game between us. Why now all of a sudden that she's coming out like this?

I feel a twitch in my finger... It was the kiss, wasn't it?

"I don't know anything about that!" I shake my head in protest. "I wasn't-"

"If that's the case, then why did Cream call me last night?" Amy fires back. "Why is she all of a sudden asking me for advice on how to deal with her feelings for you?"

"How should I know?! Why didn't you ask her yourself?"

Thankfully, Amy had no answer to that. But I knew her. She wasn't going to accept defeat that easily. After a slight pout in her expression she grabs me by the arm. I try to pull away to get free but I didn't want to yank on her. "If what you're saying is true, then we'll both talk to her!" she insists. At least she's not seething in anger now. "Cream is young and impressionable. You should know better than to spend so much time with her like that!" 

There wasn't much I could do without upsetting Amy further. I'm dragged out of Tails' place by my arm, dragging my feet as I continue to protest. Tails was waiting by the door. He bolts right in as soon as we're out, quickly closing the door. With Amy's current mood, I can't entirely blame him...

\----

Amy dragged me all the way to Vanilla's house. Just what was she intending on making me do? "When we see Cream, you're going to tell her that this is all just one big misunderstanding, got it?" she huffs. "She needs to hear from you that she's too young to be having these kind of feelings for someone so much older than her."

When we got to the door, Amy looked like she was about to bang on the door, but she quickly eased up and pressed on the doorbell instead. It doesn't take long for Vanilla to answer the door.

"Oh, Amy! And... Sonic!" She paused when she noticed Amy's iron grip around my arm. I'm still wincing from discomfort. "What an unexpected visit!"

Amy politely bows her head. "Good morning! Sorry about the sudden intrusion, but me and Sonic need to speak with Cream." Amy twists my arm a bit, all while continuing the innocent facade. "It's pretty important!"

I give Vanilla a forced smile, trying not to express the hurt Amy is inflicting on me. What's worse, I don't know if Vanilla knows anything. Cream told Amy, but who's to say that Amy didn't tell anyone else? I tried to play it cool... as cool as I could given the circumstances.

Vanilla gives me a concerned look. "Are... you okay?"

Before I could say anything, Amy yanks on me again. "He's just fine!" I could tell that she spoke that through a forced toothy grin. "We need to have a talk with Cream real quick. Can we speak to her?"

After a few seconds, Vanilla smiles down at Amy. "Well, of course." She wears uncertainty in her expression, probably caused by Amy doing what she's doing to me. I'm gonna have one less limb at this rate, though I guess it was kinda my fault I got into this situation in the first place.

Vanilla heads upstairs and knocks on Cream's door, then letting her know that some of her friends have arrived to see her. Amy drags me in to the living room.

A moment passes and Vanilla has returned to the first floor. "Cream is upstairs, getting dressed. She'll be down in a minute. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Vanilla speaks as she leaves the room.

Shortly after, Cream comes running down with Cheese by her side and sees us. "Oh, Miss Amy! ..." Her enthusiasm dies when she sees me. "... Mister Sonic..." She didn't sound too happy to see me.

It's at this point Amy finally lets me go. "Gah! Sheesh... Did you really need to twist my arm like that?" I wasn't getting an answer. I decided against pushing that point. It didn't hurt all that bad, and she had to let her anger out one way or another.

"Cream, remember what we talked about last night?" Amy questions with a smile.

Cream sheepishly nods. "U-Uh huh..." She doesn't look too confident.

"Well I brought Sonic over. He has something he wants to say." Amy glances at me from the corner of her eye. "Isn't that right??" She's speaking through her teeth again.

I let out a sigh, still rubbing my arm from the abuse Amy inflicted on it. "Cream... uhh... Listen..." I try to find the words to say, reaching up, scratching the back of my neck as my eyes wander the living room. "Sometimes... friends get... attached to one another, and we sometimes... confuse these feelings for... love, I guess..." I couldn't believe what I was saying. I can feel a bit in my stomach from trying to explain something so mushy. I shrug my shoulders, still not making eye contact. "So..."

"It's okay, Mister Sonic!" Cream spoke before I could finish. "I know you aren't very good at talking about your feelings." Her chao Cheese chimed in agreement. She smiles at me. That cute little smile of hers is back. I couldn't help but return it. She tilts her head. "I guess it was just my imagination going wild last night... We're just really good friends, nothing more! Right, Mister Sonic?"

I could tell she knew I was in a bit of a jam with Amy and was trying to help me out of it. "Yeah! Well, that takes care of that!" I remark, straightening up. I look towards Amy. "I think she got the idea, don't you?" A defeated Amy folds her arms and pouts.

"Would you two like to stay for breakfast?" Cream asks us. "I'm sure mama would love to have you two over!"

I give Amy a friendly nudge. "Maybe it'll give some of us a chance to lighten up a bit!" I give her a wink.

Amy grumbles a little before letting out a sigh. "I suppose you're right." Sounds like she finally calmed down. "But we're going out afterwards. Just the two of us. Got it?"

I take a few steps back, faking a smile as I try not to look at her. "Whoa, hey, I didn't agree to that!"

"It's the least you can do for me after scaring me like that!" she retorts.

I can hear Cream giggle silently behind Amy. I look towards her... and I slump my arms. Maybe one night won't be too bad. I think back to what Tails suggested about occupying my time better. "Oh, alright. One night won't kill me."

Amy quickly throws her arms around me and pulls me into a squeeze. I throw my arms up. I wanted to object, but at the same time I didn't want to make my current situation any worse. "Yes! We're going to have the best day ever together!" Amy cheers. "Just you and me! We'll go shopping, take a walk through the park, go to dinner at the fanciest restuarant in town..."

I didn't notice Cream slipping into the kitchen during this whole thing. Maybe she went to ask her mother about the two of us joining them for breakfast. I was way too focused on the girl tugging at my torso. "Yeah, I'm uhh... I'm sure it'll be fun."

Amy releases me and goes towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Cream moves out of it towards the stairs, this time without Cheese. This might be my only chance to talk to her. "Cream?" I speak out just as she has her foot on the first step, hand on the railing. She looks back at me without saying anything. She turns towards me with her hands behind her back, wearing a guilty look.

"Mister Sonic..." she speaks with an apologetic tone. Her head is tilted down. She probably feels bad about telling Amy last night... or maybe she might still feel bothered by the kiss I gave her.

I get down on one knee before her so I can speak to her at eye level. Rather than confront her about it, I try to ease the subject out of her. "Is everything okay?" I ask her.

"I... I'm sorry, Mister Sonic... I know you said not to tell anyone..." She looks like she's ready to cry.

"Hey, hey..." I reach out to grab her shoulders. "Don't sweat it, alright? Everything's going just fine. It was a little flub, nothing more." I really shouldn't pry, but I really did need to know what compelled her to speak to someone. "Why did you call her, though? Was something bothering you?"

Cream sniffled a little. I can see a blush forming clearly on her face. Her eyes shift to the side to not look directly at me. "Um... wh-when you... gave me a kiss... on the lips..." Her voice gets quieter as she continues her explanation.

So it was the kiss after all. I really didn't think it'd be that big of a deal. I lower one of my arms away from her, keeping the other on her shoulder. "Aww... I didn't realize it was going to cause you so much distress. I admit, I got a little lost in the moment. I was having so much fun with our game that I didn't think about what I was doing. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

Cream still isn't cheering up. In fact, she looks a little worried. Conflicted, even. "So... does this mean you don't like me like that?" 

... Uh oh. This isn't going to be an easy answer. I take a deep breath and try to think about my next words carefully. "Cream..." I start. This wasn't easy. Turning down Amy was one thing, since she's used to me dodging her. I don't have the faintest idea of how Cream would react. She went through the trouble of contacting Amy last night after the party to ask for relationship advice, all because of the time we've been spending together.

Maybe I'm just overthinking things. This was all just because of that kiss, right? Nothing more... Right? Amy does have a point. I have been spending a lot of time with Cream, and I do like her as a friend... But is there more to it? I never really gave it much thought. Maybe... 

I smile at her. "Maybe it's something we need to think about."

Cream tilts her head back up. Her mouth is open ever so slightly as she gives a quizzical look. "M... Mister Sonic?"

I give her a gentle shrug. "Don't think too hard about it though. Don't need to get yourself worried over nothing again, alright?"

Cream finally perks up. I can see her eyes light up almost immediately. "Okay, Mister Sonic!"

Saying it out loud, it's a strange idea to consider. Me and Cream... as a couple? She's really sweet, and well-mannered as well. She's got a real good head on her shoulders. Best of all, she's pretty fast, too. I like it when the girls can keep up with me.

... Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I can't humor this. Vanilla would never allow something like this. Nobody would. She's just a kid. I'm way too old for her. The things we've done together would get be locked up for a long time. And what about Amy? She already suspected me going behind her back. 

And yet... when I look into Cream's eyes, I can't help but have these thoughts. She's smiling at me, and I'm smiling right back. We're not saying anything with our mouths, but saying a lot with our eyes...

My hand slides down her arm, quickly transitioning to her back, and down to her bottom. Most girls would freak at the feeling of someone grabbing their butt... Cream, however, only made the quietest of gasps. My eyelids lower as I caress her rear cheek, feeling a part of my hand brush up against her tail in the process. "Mhh... Mister Sonic? M-Mama and Miss Amy are in the other room..." she comments shortly after, but she couldn't help but smile regardless. She knew the risk, and she was perfectly fine with taking it.

I really am rubbing off on her.

"Yeah, well, life ain't fun without a bit of danger, right?" I tell her. I could feel my body preparing to sweat. My skin is crawling. The sound of a stove in the next room going off, as well as Amy and Vanilla conversing, all reminded me that we could easily be spotted by the two people we absolutely didn't want knowing about this. "Can you take off your panties, Cream?" I ask her, trying to keep my voice low.

Without hesitation, she nods her head. "Okay, Mister Sonic." She picks her dress up slightly with her thumbs and tugs her panties down, letting them fall to her ankles. I can now feel her bare behind as I grope at her...

The thought that she isn't thinking twice about any of this continues to bother me. It's still something I can't get used to, and probably never will no matter how many times I say I am. This is wrong... and yet it feels so right. Especially now, after I've gotten to have a more personal talk with her. 

I position my legs so that I have both knees on the floor. "Cream, you know that this is just a game, right? And that we'll only do things you're comfortable with. You can tell me to stop at any time and I'll stop." I knew she understood that, but after last night I didn't want to worry her.

"I know." she replies. "But I'm okay with it because it's with you, Mister Sonic!" There she goes again, the cutest and most disgusting thing I've ever heard at the same time. She shouldn't trust me this much.

"Cream, can you... lift your dress for me?" I request.

She reaches down and pulls the front of her dress up, letting me see her lower torso - most notably, her labia. That precious little mound protruding ever so slightly from her crotch, with a delicate set of folds comfortably resting against each other. "You really like that part of me down there, Mister Sonic." she comments.

I reach up to tug at one of her folds to spread her open just a little, eyeballing that little love button at the top of her slit. My thumb slides down further to get a look at her vaginal entrance. So many things to play with up front, and more sweet spots scattered along her body. "It's the best way to play this game!" I tell her. "Have you ever played it by yourself?"

Cream sheepishly grabs one of her ears and fiddles with it a bit. "Um... well..."

... Right, right. I remember now. The movie theater. She was trying to masturbate in a public restroom. She was struggling, desperately, because she didn't know how it worked.

Sitting here, in her living room, with Amy and Vanilla right in the next room, where even the slightest unusual noise will grab their attention... I still thought it was a proper time to teach her.

"How about I show you? That way you can do it any time you want." I suggested.

"Oh, that would be great, Mister Sonic!" she responds enthusiastically, still trying to keep quiet.

"Alright, sit down on that step behind you." I instructed. I slide her dress up so that her bare bottom comes into contact with her seat. "Now spread your legs."

"Like this?" she asks, keeping her knees up to keep her crotch visible as she spreads as best she can. She leans herself back to make herself even more viewable. Her panties are still keeping her ankles together like a pair of cuffs would.

This is where it gets tricky. I know how to please a woman. I can say that with confidence. But teaching a woman how to please herself? That's a little more difficult. I take a brief moment to consider the best way to go about this...

"... Yeah, just like that." I tell her. I thought to try and keep my hands off her as much as possible during this tutorial. "So... first, try grabbing your chest." Under better circumstances, I'd get her to take the dress off, but we're already walking a dangerous tightrope here.

"Aaah... like this?" she questions, gripping at where her breast should be.

"Yeah. Those little pink nubs on your chest. Don't they feel funny when you touch them?"

"A little." she giggles. She's not super sensitive up there just yet, but she'll grow into it.

"This will be easier when you get older." I add. "The most important thing, though, is your lower parts. Take your other hand and reach down here." I slip my hand under Cream's dress to help guide her, gently tapping against her mound with one finger.

"Okay..." she responds. With one hand on her chest, she reaches down towards her lady parts, curiously touching herself with two of her digits.

I slowly nodded as she felt around. "Right down there..." I muttered. I lower my head to get a closer look at her movements, and to help guide her better. "You gotta get inside."

"I-... Inside?" She sounds a little hesitant. I can imagine. She was nervous when I first made an attempt into her, but that night at the funfair I managed to get into her.

"Yeah. Take it slow." I instructed. I move myself a little closer, ready to give a guiding hand if necessary. She anxiously slips one of her fingers into her folds. "Hang on... Go a little higher." She moves finger up. "Higher... Higher..." I repeat. She tenses up at a certain point. She must have reached her clitoris. "Does that feel funny when you touch it?"

Cream nods her head. Her face is burning red in anxiousness. "Uh huh..."

"Keep touching it." I assure her. "It'll feel really good after a while."

I watch as she starts prodding her lovenub with her finger. She starts with one, and eventually starts using two. Her fingers run back and forth, rubbing against her most sensitive spot. Her breathing starts to pick up, and her body is tensing up. "Relax, Cream." I warn her. I place my hand on her upper arm. "Don't stiffen yourself up like that. You might hurt yourself."

Cream nods, briefly swallowing before returning to her motions. Her eyelids look like they're getting heavy. "Hahhh... hahhh..." Her panting is getting a little louder.

I'd want to instruct her on how to get the most out of it by forming mental images in her mind about things she'd find attractive... but with someone as innocent and inexperienced as her that might not be the best thing to do. I can't just tell her to start thinking about other guys... Or girls. Whatever she's into. We'll just have to stick to strictly physical stimulation. Maybe she already has a mental image in her head. I wouldn't know, and maybe it's best that I didn't.

After she's gotten worked up, it's time I moved her to the next step. "Slow it down for a sec, Cream. It's time to go REALLY inside! Move your fingers down lower." Maybe now that she's worked herself up a little she'll be more open to fingering herself. Her hand moves just where it needs to be, but she's still hesitant to do it.

"I'm... I'm scared, Mister Sonic..." she stutters, still breathing heavily from the earlier stimulation.

"It'll be okay, Cream. I put my fingers in there and everything was fine, right?"

She nervously nods, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side. I watch as her digits try to reach her vaginal passage, but quickly pull away each time. Once, twice, three times, four times... I reach for her hand with my free one, gently grabbing her shaky wrist and guiding her towards her entrance. Somehow, this helped her get in. She slips her first finger inside of her, leading to a gentle gasp from her.

Cream remains positioned near the entrance for a minute, letting the tip of her finger rub along the rim of her moistened cavern. I let go of her wrist and wait for her to continue, and shortly after, she makes her way in. She lets out a little whine as she feels inside herself for the first time. "Uuhh... uaahhh... aauuhh..."

"Just take it easy, Cream." I assure her. Within seconds, she pushes herself in deeper... "Now pull back out a little, and push back in. Keep doing that." I instructed her. "Feel around in there to see what hits best for you."

The little rabbit girl is now putting all her focus on her one hand motion. With the way her wrist is angled, she's probably also just brushing against her clit as well. I reach up for the hand on her breast, which hasn't moved since she started exploring, and help it along, making sure that one is moving too. Now that she's got all her good parts stimulated, it won't be too long before she manages her first orgasm all by herself.

I move myself in front of her to watch it all unfold. Such a sweet little girl, masturbating right in front of me... It was almost tempting to do so myself, join in the fun with her, but now probably wasn't the time for that.

I can't help but adore how Cream's body bounces ever so slightly with each slide of her finger. I can see that she's losing herself in the pleasure now that she knows how to do it. Her body is practically on auto-pilot at this point. I only wonder now how long it'll take for her to climax.

While I'm watching, I keep a sharp eye out towards the kitchen. I can hear the other girls laughing. Cream is so close... I only hope that she manages to--

"Uuhhaaaaa~haaaaaahhh....!!" Cream moans out loudly. Too loudly. My blood runs cold. There's no way the two didn't hear that. The poor girl managed to reach her orgasm a lot faster than I thought she would. I practically have nanoseconds to figure out what to do. I can't just leave Cream like this...

I grab her panties and try to get them up her legs. As if she was expecting that, she closes her legs and pulls her hand away, letting me pull them up just enough that they're hidden under her dress again. I stand up and back off. Cream is still panting. She turns herself onto her front and gets on her knee... and that's when Vanilla peeks in.

"Cream?!" she calls in a panic, seeing her on the step. Vanilla rushes to her side. Cream lets out another moan under her breath. She was still riding the tail end of her orgasm. I'm starting to think this wasn't the best idea...

Vanilla gets her arms around Cream. "What happened??"

Cream lets out a groan. "Mama, I-I... tripped and hit my knee on the stairs." I could feel my eyes widen at the bold-faced lie that Cream just told right to her mother.

The important thing is, Vanilla bought it. "Oh my poor baby..." I don't think she'd expect Cream to ever lie to her. She came up with that one pretty quick. It's almost... concerning.

\---

After that little mishap, we had breakfast. Everything goes smoothly after that little "mishap" with Cream. I leave the house with Amy after saying our farewells. Just like before, Cream waves enthusiastically towards us. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to speak with her after she hit her peak, but there's always next time.

"Glad that's over!" Amy comments as we walk down the forest path. "Now I get to spend all day with MY Sonic!" She leans against me, and I have to fight myself to not lean away and cause her to fall. "What should we do first? A movie? Get some coffee? We can go shopping too! I could use a brand new pair of jewelry." She winks in my direction, as if she's wanting me to buy her things. No - I know she wants me to buy her things.

I only roll my eyes. "Amy, it's not even noon. We've got the whole day." I stretch my arms up and let out a yawn. "Maybe a nap? That sounds like a fun date."

"Come on, Sonic! Can't you be serious about this just one time?" she complains.

"I AM serious! I could go for some shut-eye after that meal."

"Speaking of, how did Cream get herself hurt? Under your watch, no less." she questions. She didn't get the full story... the full story that Vanilla got, anyway. The fuller story is one that me and Cream will carry in secrecy.

"Cream tripped and hurt herself. She wanted to go upstairs to grab something." I explain, rolling with the excuse that Cream gave.

"And you weren't fast enough to save her? What kind of hero are you?" Amy pouts again, sticking her head up. "Well if I trip, you better be there to catch me!"

All I can do is shrug. There's no winning with her sometimes. At least this will be an easygoing day.

... As our conversation dies, I can't help but think about my talk with Cream. Was she covering for me when she acted like we were just friends? Does she really feel that way about me? Do I... feel the same way about her?

Do I... love her?

"Sonic?"

I'm snapped back to reality by Amy's voice.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind." This time she speaks with genuine concern. 

I only shake my head. "Ah... it's nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

December 31st. The last day of the year. Man, how time flies by. That's what most would say, but to me it's been crawling.

I haven't seen any action in a long time. No sign of Eggface either... It can't be that easy, can it? He's come back time and again after every defeat, stronger and louder than the time before. Sure he might take a short break to recoup his losses after I break all of his toys, but he doesn't usually take this long. Maybe he really is gone this time...

This was all I could think about on my nightly run. Everything has been so safe. So quiet. ... So dull. I stop at a cliffside overlooking a large mass of land. I let out a sigh and shake my head just before a cool breeze blows by. Winter weather is finally settling in. A little chilly, even for me... not that I'd say anything about that.

Come to think of it, most of my friends are probably out celebrating. Might be fun to join them, I consider. In fact, this year, there's one in particular that I'd want to spend it with.

I smile to myself. Filled with excitement, I rush on over to Vanilla's house. It's just a few miles away, and I covered it in seconds. No problem! But when I got there, arriving at her house about an hour before midnight, there WAS a problem.

... The house was dark. Have they gone out? Or were they asleep? 

I sneak around to the side of the house that Cream's room was on, and I leaped up to her window. Dark. Not a single light besides the moonbeams peaking through. I can make out a small figure laying on the bed inside. No doubt it was her, quiet and still. I couldn't tell whether she was sleeping or not, but I could vaguely make out the shape of her body. She was laying on her bed, but she wasn't under the covers.

I thought it was unusual. I figured Vanilla would be cool with Cream watching the new year's fireworks on TV at least. Man... and I was looking forward to this. I think for a moment... Am I really going to wake her up for this? Against what might be her mother's wishes? ...

Just before I reached for the window, I feel something come over me. I pause, hesitate... rear my head, and--

_Achoo!_

A sneeze. Phew... I think the cold might be getting to me. That's gotta be it.

Without further consideration, and against my better judgement, I give a couple of small knocks against the glass. I kept them quiet, not wanting to make too much noise. To my surprise, I saw movement immediately from Cream's bed. She sat up and looked my way, hastily getting out of bed and rushing to the window.

Cream throws the window open to greet me. "Hey, Mister Sonic!" she greets enthusiastically with cheer in her voice. Her bright smile shines even in the darkness. I could see she was in her pajamas - a baby blue nightgown with tiny white frills along the hem and straps of her dress.

"Hey Cream." I speak softly, leaning against the casing of the window. "You're not watching the fireworks tonight?"

Upon asking her she frowns a little, tilting her head down. "I would love to see them, but I have school tomorrow." she mentions. "So mama said I shouldn't stay up late tonight."

I felt bad for the kid, not getting to celebrate with everyone else. What kind of school starts at the turn of the new year, anyway?

Without thinking, I shoot her an idea with a smile across my face. "How about you and I go out together to see them?"

Cream looks surprised at me. "Aah? Y-You mean... sneak out?" She sounds hesitant. "But... But what if mama finds out I'm gone?" She brings her hands together, looking fidgety as her eyes dart to the side of her face. 

I tilt my head. "Aw, c'mon, Cream. Where's the fun in life without a little risk, right?" I reassure her. After all the things we've done the passed several months, sneaking out to have fun for one night is pretty tame by comparison. "Just the two of us. No one has to know you're outside. We'll go out, have some fun before the fireworks, and be back before it's too late."

Cream's expression lights up. It's almost as if she's been wanting to do something like this for some time now. I can see it in her eyes. ... I can't believe I convinced Cream to sneak out with me. "Okay, Mister Sonic!" She takes a step forward, but pauses. "Oh, let me get changed!" 

She turns back and rushes to her dresser... then lifting her nightgown over her head and tossing it to the side. I feel my body go limp; if I wasn't already in a secure position on the window I'd have probably fallen out. Cream is almost completely naked. The one thing on her was an adorable pair of panties... at least until she slid those off, too. She casually drops them to her ankles and kicks them off, then began to dig through her dresser for fresh clothes.

It hits me once again that this shouldn't be normal. I should not be able to watch her get undressed into her birthday suit like this. She should not be so casual about exposing herself to me like this. Yet here I am, watching that cute little rabbit I've grown so fond of excitedly pick out some new clothes while not wearing any herself.

I force a swallow as I begin to eyeball her natural figure. There's a very subtle curvature to her female body, yet to grow in at her age. Her back end is slightly protruding as she bends forward so slightly. No such projection on her chest area. Even her hands and feet are bare, and she doesn't have a care in the world. She's humming innocently as she methodically grabs individual pieces of clothing to put on.

The night has only begun, and already I'm being worked up into a sweat. How did I come to find this so attractive? Cream is over half my age! My eyes can't look away. Every subtle movement she makes is embedded into my mind, from the motion of her hands adjusting her wear, to the gentle sway of her tail as she turns.

I watch Cream turn away from me and bend forward as she lifts a leg up, putting her underwear on. For the faintest of seconds, I get a small glimpse between her cheeks. I can feel my pupils constrict as I stare intently right at Cream's back end. A small strand of drool traces along my lips. The sight only lasted two seconds at most, but it felt like an eternity.

Cream slides her panties up, and the fantasy is over. ... Maybe I might get to experience it a little more later tonight...

I shake my head. I really, really shouldn't be thinking like that.

I close my eyes and turn my head, waiting the rest of it out as she puts on her socks, shoes, dress, and gloves. I didn't want to have any impure thoughts. Not tonight. We're just going out for some good, clean fun. ...

Going out, I think to myself... Did I really just... ask Cream out? She wouldn't see this as a date like Amy would, right? It's just two friends going out to enjoy the night. I smile to myself, reassuring myself that's all it is.

Then again... I did kiss her a few weeks ago, then we had that misunderstanding with Amy. Cream told her that she was falling in love with me. I've been having feelings like that for her lately, too. Maybe I... I felt a little conflicted. Lost in my thoughts. I wasn't sure what to do. If I just go with the flow like I always do, I might end up doing something I regret tonight. Thinking about these sort of things isn't really my style, but I've never been put in a situation like this before. I've had a few close calls with Amy, but...

So many thoughts running through my head, but before I could ponder further Cream finally approaches me. "I'm ready to go, Mister Sonic!" My eyes snap open as I look down at her. She's wearing a blue dress, a blue hue closer to myself, and a green jacket with matching mittens. It is pretty cold out, I guess. "I put on a very nice dress for tonight!" She tilts her head down a little, still looking up at me. I can faintly make out a blush... She really did think this was a date, didn't she?

Maybe not. Maybe she's just dressing for the occasion. Tonight's a special night - the turn of the new year. I'd probably dress up too, but that'd mean I'd have to wear pants. You wouldn't catch me dead wearing those. I'll just play it cool, I think to myself. We'll go out, have some wholesome fun, and be back early enough so she can get a good night's sleep. "Alright! Let's go have some fun!" I responded.

I reach out and offer her my hand. She grabs on, and I help her through the window. I close it behind her, leaving a slight crack in it so that we can get it open when we come back. No need to mess with the front door. My arm sneaks around Cream's back, picking her up and leaping us off the house. Cream giggles upon us landing.

"I'd say we have about an hour before the big show, so let's say we kill some time." I suggest. "Everyone's having parties in the big cities. Why don't we go down and enjoy some time in the park?" I wanted to go somewhere quiet. Cream shouldn't be out and about at this hour. Not that I don't trust my friends and acquaintences to not snitch on me, but I've been taking a lot of chances with her, especially recently. I wasn't worried about me, but rather her. I didn't want her to get into any trouble.

"I'm okay with that, Mister Sonic!" she smiles. Shortly after, her face is filled with concern. "But... aren't you cold? Shouldn't you be wearing something to keep you warm?"

The cold was the last thing on my mind. I could see our breath when we speak, but I didn't really think about it until she brought it up. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought. "... Nah, I'll be fine." I assure her with a proud smile. I turn away from her and crouch down. "Want a ride?" Our destination is pretty far from her home, so I thought I'd carry her.

Cream happily jumps onto my back. I lift her up. She secures her grip around me and I secure her by bringing my hands around and holding her from her behind. My perverted thoughts return for a faint second, feeling the warmth of her butt on my hands... but I quickly shake them away. "Let's go!" she cheers!

With that, I bolted away from the house and towards Central City, where the big ball was dropping tonight.

\---

Entering the city, we can see that there's plenty of activity along the streets. That's to be expected on a night like this. Everyone's getting ready for the big moment. There's lots of noise around - cars, people, even loud music coming from near the central area.

I let Cream down onto the sidewalk. "I think we can take it easy from here." She hops off and quickly moves to my side, taking my hand into hers. "Wanna get something to eat before the fireworks? My treat!"

"I would love that, Mister Sonic!" she responds cheerfully.

We take a leisurely walk to the nearest vending stands a few blocks away. I couldn't help but feel I was getting odd looks, but maybe that's just some pesky paranoia. Everyone knows us, right? How could they forget me? I just have to hope that nobody realizes Cream is out passed her bedtime.

We make it to the vendors and get some snacks. A couple chili dogs for myself, and a large vanilla swirled ice cream cone for Cream. I scarf down the first dog almost instantly. Can't help myself sometimes. Cream got a giggle out of it at least, especially with the slight mess it left on my lips. After our purchase, we continue walking towards the park, hoping to relax for a bit longer.

We sit down on one of the benches we found to enjoy our snacks. Despite being so late, there's still so many passersby. It's true what they say about big cities like this. They never truly sleep. Especially tonight.

Cream is focused mostly on her ice cream. I look down at her as I take a big bite from my chili dog. I put my arm on the bench behind her. She seems to have taken notice, giving me a side glance. She slides herself a little closer, our hips making contact as she leans into me.

I'm not entirely sure about this, but Cream seems awfully affectionate tonight. The way she seems so casual about herself around me, and how close she's been getting to me. I remember her mention to Amy about the feelings she's been having about me. I still don't know how to feel about that.

"I really like spending time with you, Mister Sonic." she speaks up, smiling at me.

I smile right back. "Yeah. I like spending time with you, too." I answer after finishing my dog.

"You make me feel warm and fuzzy inside when we're together! It makes me feel happy!" she continues. I smile and roll my eyes a little. She's talking about her feelings, something that isn't my strong suit. But hey, at least she's happy. "Will we get to do this forever?" She turns a bit towards my direction. There's a faint blush on her face. She's serious about this!

I let out a subtle sigh and look into her longing eyes. "... Yeah. Of course. Forever." I tell her.

I can see the sparkles in her eyes as she continues looking up at me. I couldn't not feel fuzzy myself seeing her cute little smile. Normally I'd want no part of this mushy stuff, but Cream was... Cream was something else. Maybe it was just me losing focus in the moment, but I couldn't help but feel like our faces were gravitating towards each other...

In the middle of the silence between us, a strange sensation comes over me. A twitch in the nose, a rearing of my head, and--

_Achoo!_

Another sneeze. Luckily I turned my head before it happened so I didn't sneeze on Cream. That's the second time tonight...

"Oh... Bless you!" she giggles. I sniffle a bit. "Are you sure you're okay, Mister Sonic? I can share my coat with you if you want!"

I shake my head. "Nah, don't worry about it." Besides, I don't think her coat would fit me. I glance passed her, seeing that she's still holding her ice cream cone which was now melting onto her glove. She was so focused on me she didn't even notice. "Hey, Cream... Your ice cream." I literally point out to her.

She turns her head and yelps a little, leaning down to lap up what's spilled onto her. I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute it was.

My arm on the bench reaches over reaches for her back. If this were normal circumstances, she'd probably be startled. But we've had enough private time between the two of us for her to get comfortable with my touch. I run her hand along her back, minding her ears, watching as she finishes her ice cream, starting to nibble away at the waffle cone it was once settled in.

My hand moves lower, closer towards her tail. She scoots forward a bit, as if she's giving me easier access. I... I hesitated as it hits me again how this shouldn't be happening. She's so comfortable with me, so trusting... she welcomes me without any sort of opposition. Her eyes look in my direction, as if waiting for me to proceed... a look of concern from her, asking why I stopped. Geez... laying on the pressure, and not just from myself this time!

I briefly remember back to that incident at Toy Kingdom, where this all began. Things were way different back then, nine months ago. She wasn't anywhere near the level of acceptance as she is now. But... somehow... I feel like it was better that way. It was only my insistance that it was all just a game that got us to where we are now. A game that, lucky for me, she happened to enjoy as much as I did. It was a thrilling experience every time, and we never got tired of it.

Now here we are, making it seem so casual. At this point, she's fully expecting me to slip my hand into her panties and touch her in all the wrong ways. It's gone so far that she's even developed feelings for me! I never intended it to get this far, but I can't deny that I've had lots of fun with Cream, and it wasn't just because of our private escapades.

With those thoughts out of the way, I slide my hand down her blue dress. Making my way passed the hem, I place my finger on the elastic of her panties. Cream tenses a little, followed by a quiet gasp, but I think it was more because of how cold my hand is compared to her.

I hesitated again, but not because of her sudden shock. I said to myself I wanted a good, wholesome night with her. With all the time I've spent with her this just started to come off as second nature. I guess she doesn't seem to mind, though...

"Aaah... M-Mister Sonic..." she stutters a bit. "There's so many people here..." Although her voice has a concerned tone, I can't help but make out a smile on her face. She's really been getting into our game.

She's right, though. Lots of people walking through the park. Some are going off on their own business, and some are just like us - killing time before the ball drops. If Cream started moaning here and now, that'd be a huge giveaway. In fact, I don't think there's any sort of cover here that we could use.

"Don't worry. Nobody's gonna see." I assure her as my hand runs along underneath her tail, slipping into the crevasse of her rear. I keep my arm at an angle so that it doesn't look weird to any onlookers. "Don't let me interrupt your snack time." I remark. She nods and continues munching on her treat. She leans foward a bit more to give me an easy entry to her behind. "You sure you're okay with this?" I ask her, just to be safe, quickly remembering what happened the last time I touched her butt.

Cream straightens her back once I'm in a proper position to have my way with her. She turns her head slightly in my direction and gives me a few eager nods. "I'm okay with it, Mister Sonic!" Can't get more reassured than that!

Before I could make any sort of progress, however, a loud series of booms go off in the distance. We look towards where the sound is coming from and see bright lights flashing in the sky. "Hey- The fireworks are starting!" I point out. Man, time really flew passed tonight!

"Oh, I see them!" Cream cheers loudly. "Er- some of them." In a city with buildings this tall there's bound to be some blind spots.

I quickly pull my hand out from underneath Cream. "Let's go, Cream! I know a place where we can see all of them!" She hops off the bench with me.

The fireworks are getting louder, so I didn't want to waste any time. I swept Cream off her feet and carried her myself. "Aah!" she yelps as she was caught off guard, but she didn't protest. Another giggle escapes her.

"Hold on!" I yell before I bolt through the city with her in my arms.

\---

**Ten minutes remaining...**

I managed to get the both of us onto a rooftop closer to the center of Central City. It's a secluded roof with a few of those metal stack things. I couldn't remember what they're called. There are other rooftops - some with doorways for easy access. A few of them even have some people on them who want to get better look at the fireworks. Along the edges of the roof there's a slightly elevation, likely to help prevent anyone from falling off.

I place Cream down and she runs to the edge to observe the show. We've got a great view of the city from here, along with the building housing the ball, and seveal electronic billboards celebrating the new year. There's lots of lights lining the streets, and crowds of people gathered to celebrate. Loud music is playing, though we're a good enough distance that it wasn't too loud for us. I wouldn't have wanted Cream's sensitive ears to get hurt.

A few burst of color stream through the sky. Nothing incredibly fancy just yet, since there's still a few more minutes to go. "They're all so pretty!" she praises. 

I move beside her, placing my arm on her back again. "Yeah. Don't get to see something like this too often, do you?"

I can see flashes coming from not just the crowd below us, but from behind us too. People on the other buildings are taking pictures, recording this experience. They can even see us from here...

Cream's leaning over the raised edge, happy as can be as she's enamored by the bright lights. "It's a really big party. I've never seen so many people... and so many fireworks!"

"If you think this is impressive, just wait until the ball drops. It's gonna go nuts out there!" I explain to her. Sounds like her New Year parties are relatively tame.

Looking over at her, I get another look at the curvature of her body. With how she's leaning, her rear is sticking out pretty prominently. I gently swallow. Should I...-

I stop my thoughts. Why would I worry now? We've been fooling around for almost a year now. Every time we do this, my mind nags at me, telling me that this isn't right. We've done it so many times in so many places, where a single mistake could expose us. One person's eyes, one flash of a camera, one suspicious onlooker. That's all it would take to ruin me forever. But it hasn't happened yet, and I don't intend it to happen no matter how long we keep doing this.

Cream and I have grown closer and closer throughout this year. She's no longer bothered by anything I do or say. So I think... maybe, just this once, I can relax. We're not going to get caught. Everyone's too focused on the show down below.

I swallow my concerns and move behind her.

**Eight minutes remaining...**

"Hey, Cream..." I start off, reaching for her panties from underneath her dress. I grip gently at the elastic once more with both hands. "Would you mind if I took these off?" I ask as she turns her head back to me.

"That's okay, Mister Sonic!" she giggles. "Are we going to play again? There's lots of people out here, too!" She doesn't seem too fearful anymore. She always did act a little nervous when we did this, but tonight has been different. Her confidence is much higher. Was it because of her feelings and trust towards me?

Well, I can't have her being braver than me! Now I just feel silly.

I started to pull at them, but before I could get them anywhere--

_Achoo!_

Another sneeze. What's came over me lately? I'm not getting sick, am I? "Mister Sonic, do you need a tissue?" she teases.

"Aah, a few sneezes won't kill me." I comment.

I tug her panties down, letting it down gently to her ankles. Her bare behind is casually exposed to me once more. I reach back up to spread her cheeks, getting a good look, front and center, at everything she has to offer down here. By this point I'm no stranger to her private areas, so I know she won't mind the fact that I'm not going to be spending several minutes casing the place, so to speak.

Cream leans her hips back a bit to give me better access to what I want. I bring my head underneath her and press my face between her legs. She tenses up on contact, but that's to be expected at this point. I let my tongue loose and run it along her gentle folds. Already I can see her legs are shaking, and I can hear a few gentle moans coming from her above me. I reach up to grip on her hips to try and keep her steady.

There's no way that we're hiding this. Anyone could look down our direction and see us doin' the dirty like this. We haven't been caught yet. This won't be any different. I'm confident that we'll be just fine. Tonight... I won't be holding back.

**Six minutes remaining...**

The crowd is frequently reminded of how much time remains before the big moment. A few more fireworks burst off. Simple patterns, nothing special. I wasn't too focused on how they looked since I was busy having fun with my favorite little rabbit.

My tongue runs up and down her labia, and my lips brush, nibble, and tug at them as well. Cream's moans get a little louder, but unless she starts screaming nobody's going to bat an eye. She can be as loud as she wants tonight. I'll even help her do it! My oral muscle pushes around, seeking her most sensitive areas. I get a good taste of her clit while in there. Definitely a way to get her going!

I pull away, leaving a barely noticeable strand of saliva from the top of her clitoral hood. I had to catch my breath for a minute. I can hear Cream panting a little too.

I look up at her behind eagerly waiting for me to continue. I then remember that night... the night of her birthday. Maybe now... Now would be the perfect chance to do it.

**Four minutes remaining...**

"Cream?" I ask for her, standing myself up.

Cream turns her head back to me again. "Yes, Mister Sonic?"

I position myself behind her, leaning into her. "Cream... You trust me, right?"

Cream smiles brightly as always. "Of course I do, Mister Sonic!" she spoke without hesitation.

"And you know that I would never do anything you didn't want, right?" I continue. "That I would only go as far as you'd let me. That if I did something you didn't like, you can tell me to stop." I gave her every chance, every opportunity, to turn down my advances, and she's happily accepted every single one of them. But this time... This time I had to be sure. I needed to make it absolutely clear that I did not want to hurt her.

Cream is silent for a few seconds. Her smile weakens briefly. It's as if she realized what I'm about to do and is racking her brain in consideration. Of course, I had no idea whether or not she knew what I wanted, but I couldn't help but feel she had a theory. All I could do here is keep my confident, reassuring smile on.

And then... her smile returns. And she said... "Only if it's with you, Mister Sonic." ... Does she know? Was she ever told anything about this? Should I be upfront about it? She's so young... How could she know?

"... It's going to be just like my finger, only a bit more filling." I assure her. I'm using all the wrong words to describe it. I'm not even sure how it'll feel for her. I position myself so that I'm primed for entry.

"Okay, Mister Sonic!" As cheerful as ever. She turns her head back towards the show before us.

**Two minutes remaining...**

I take a few deep breaths and feel my dick throb at the feel of Cream's tender lips. I tense up at the thought of going through with this. Am I actually going to--

No, I can't hesitate now. She's already worked up, and we made it this far. I shake my head. No more. I'm going in!

I push into her body, slipping my shaft into her warm confines. Man, she's tight! Just slipping in is enough to cause her to tilt her head back, stiffen her body, and let out an adorably long moan. I can feel every inch of her passage against my shaft. Her warm, enveloping muscles clench onto me while I'm in there. I dunno how long I'll last with how good she feels!

"Agh... everything okay, Cream?" I ask, wanting to make sure she was fine so far.

"Aahh... ahhh... y-yes, Mister Sonic..." she stutters. I don't know if it was my twisted perspective, but she sounded like she was enjoying it. She hadn't told me to stop yet, in fact she spread her legs a bit to make it easier on me.

I get a firm grip on her hips and slowly pull out, only to thrust back in. She lets out a yelp with the thrust, and I repeat. I continue the motions into a steady pace, getting in and out of her, stimulating the both of us.

... Yeah, I'm really not going to last very long with her.

**One minute remaining...**

I lean in against Cream's back, thrusting in and out at my own groove. I can feel myself leaking into her already. "Gahh... You... You feel so good..." I tell her between the heavy breaths I'm taking. She can barely muster a response with how much moaning she's doing.

I'm lost in the zone now. I don't care if anyone sees. I don't care if anyone's listening to us. All that matters to me in this moment is getting the both of us to hit our peaks. I'm probably going to get there first. She's just too good! But from the feel of her convulsions, she's probably pretty close too.

I can't help myself. I start to lose myself in the pleasure. I move my hands to her upper body to keep her pressed against mine and start thrusting at a rapid pace. I'm so close, I can feel it...

**10...**

**9...**

The pressure is building up inside of me. Cream isn't making it easy for me.

**8...**

**7...**

The feel of her body, the sound of her voice, the smell of her fur, those cute moans she's letting out...

**6...**

**5...**

"M-Mihhhsterr Soonniiiicc...!!" she cries out. She's doing things to me I never knew she could do before...!

**4...**

**3...**

Almost... Almost there... I'm about to burst. I let out a loud, heavy grunt, and with just a few more thrusts...!

**2...**

**1...**

... The ball drops. Everyone cheers over the happy new year. And at that moment, I hit my peak. I blow my load into the love tunnel that welcomed me in, tainting it with my fluids. Load after load of my cum floods into Cream's body, pumping her full of it. I let out a heavy grunt, loud enough to match her moans as I hilt myself in place in her. I ride my orgasm out while squeezing her against me.

... I came inside Cream the Rabbit.

Cream managed to get off as well, riding out her own orgasm shortly after mine. I didn't think she'd make it.

The fireworks start going off extravagantly now, tracing unique patterns with bombastic flare. You could feel every burst they make, every spark they set off, as they blast into many different colors and shapes. A couple of them looked vaguely like me. Maybe they were and my vision was warped from the experience I just had.

Cream and I keep ourselves in our position, catching our breath and focus on the spectacle before us. I didn't move either, mostly because I wanted to stay inside her as long as I could get away with. ... I didn't want to leave her.

"They're... so pretty..." Cream manages to speak.

"Yeah... Yeah they are." I responded.

So much for a wholesome night.

\---

A quarter after midnight, we arrive back at Vanilla's house. We return back into her room the same way we came out - the window that had been left slightly ajar so we could get back in. I leap up there with Cream in my arms. We open the window and slip back in.

"There we go. Home sweet home, and Vanilla's none the wiser." I speak as I let her back onto her feet. Right as she stands, she immediately throws her arms around me into a hug. A bit of recoil on my part since I'm not used to sudden hugs. I didn't expect her to do that so fast. 

Cream pulls away and brings her hands together, politely bowing towards me. "Thank you for such a fun evening."

"Hey, it's no problem! I'm always happy to hang out."

"Then can we do it again soon??" She responded so quickly, so enthusiastically. How could I say no to her?

"Of course!" I bent forward a little, reaching over to caress her cheek. "You're special to me, y'know? I'll come running for you!"

I left myself open. She brings herself close again and kisses me. On the lips. It's a simple peck like she usually does - nothing very intimate like I tried to do with her on her birthday. "Mama told me a kiss on the lips means you really, really like someone." She turns her body a little, lowering her head as she looks at me. "Well, I really, really like you! In fact... I love you, Mister Sonic!"

... I wasn't expecting the L-word, but after everything we've been through, especially tonight, I guess I can see where she's coming from. I'd be lying if I said I didn't harbor similar feelings for her.

"... Same to you, Cream." ... Might need some time to get used to that, too.

We said our goodbyes and I left out the window. She doesn't close it right away, but instead watches me leave. I really left an impact on her. I start my long walk away from her to find a place to crash for the night.

With how we felt between one another, these feelings of danger and risk during our games are starting to run thin. While it does kill part of the fun, I found a new reason to enjoy it. I've grown to enjoy spending our time together, even outside of our playtime. It's a special kind of feeling that I don't get to experience with anyone else. In fact, I started to forget that a relationship between us would be seen as taboo by anyone else.

_Achoo!_

I sneeze once more. When I do, a slight rustle of leaves is heard in the distance. As if something was moving. I look in the direction of the sound. I hear things from there. Familiar things.

It all started to register for me. All this time I had this feeling. This disturbance. Something nagging at the back of my head. A bother that wouldn't go away. All night it's been eating at me, but I didn't say anything for Cream's sake. But now there's no avoiding it.

All night... We were being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

A cool breeze blows across my nose as I relax in the tree I spent the night in. Clouds were forming in the sky; I can see the thickness of them through the leaves surrounding me. You could practically cut them into pieces with a saw. I heard they're calling for a blizzard tonight, the first of the winter season, but that was the least of my concerns right now.

I couldn't sleep at all. The thought that someone had been watching our every move throughout all of last night has bothered me to no end. How could I have been so careless? Has the lack of thrilling adventure really slowed me down and dulled my senses? Or has it just made me ignorant?

I restlessly bounce my foot against the branch I had been laying on. Something was off about that stalker. It was a familiar presence, but I can't help but feel that it wasn't a friendly one. What would they do with the knowledge of me hanging out with Cream? What would they do if they... if they saw us being as close as we were?

I knew something was off the whole night... yet I went through with it anyway. If it had just gone the way I originally wanted it, the way I told myself it would be, then none of this would have happened. I just wanted a fun, honest night with the kid...

Just what came over me?

All this thinking about who it could have been that was following us, I didn't even think about what Cream said to me before I left her last night. I mean, I knew how she felt at this point, but hearing it from her directly was different.

She loves me. ... How do I handle that? She's so much younger than me...

... I can't keep lying to myself. I've been feeling the same way towards her. But... How would this ever work out? Nobody could know of what we do together, or the kind of friendship we have. If her mother found out, my life expectancy would drop several decades. There wouldn't be any convincing her. Somehow, I feel Cream knows this too.

I feel like we needed to have another talk. I hate having to be so serious with her, but our situation is starting to get a little out of hand.

I leap off of the branch I've been resting on and run off. I traveled quite the distance away from where she lives, but that's no big deal. I can make up that space in minutes- no, seconds! My speed picks up, and I can feel the wind on my face as I zoom across the lush landscapes, maybe passing by the outskirts of a city or two on the way. Nothing like an afternoon run to temporarily shake those problems away.

I come to a screeching halt right on the perimeter of Vanilla's house. I look over the front for a minute. ... Am I stalling? I wasn't sure. I knew I had to talk to Cream as soon as possible, but doing so with Vanilla there isn't going to be easy. What worries me more is how I might get carried away with Cream again...

I shake my head. No more of that, I tell myself. Wearing a determined face, I approach the front door and tap the doorbell. I need to set things straight with Cream if we're gonna make something happen between us. ... I can't believe I'm even considering it, but I know now what I have to do.

It doesn't take long for the door to open. It's Vanilla, of course. She greets me with a smile.

"Oh, Mister Sonic! Come on in!" she welcomes, stepping back and holding the door open for me.

"Mister Sonic!!" Cream eagerly shouts at the sight of me. She hops off the couch and immediately runs to me. I throw my arms up as she wraps her own around me in an enveloping hug. I've honestly never seen her so excited to see me.

"Chao chao!!" Cheese looks happy to see me too, fluttering over beside us. Really happy. I can only wonder what Cream has been saying to him. Had to be good things given his reaction.

I then look down at her. "Aw, hey kid." I greet her with a hand rubbing her head. She only squeezes me tighter in response. "Any tighter and you'll squeeze the wind out of me!" I laugh. She quickly backs off at the comment.

"I'm sorry, Mister Sonic!" she apologizes. We exchange smiles as she realizes the comment was all in good fun.

"So, what brings you here today?" Vanilla asks.

"Just thought I'd stop by and maybe chill for a while." I comment. "Besides, Cream's pretty excited to see me too." I pointed out.

"I just finished all my homework!" Cream proudly proclaims. "Now we're going to watch my new favorite TV show! Mama watches it with me all the time! You should join us, Mister Sonic!" Cream enthusiastically encourages me. She grabs me by the hands as she pleas for me to stay.

"Chao chaaooo!" Cheese seems just as enthusiastic about it.

"Cream's interests have... really broadened as of recent." Vanilla remarks. "You are more than welcome to stay if you'd like. I'm sure Cream will insist either way."

"Well... don't mind if I do!"

I don't watch too much television, so I didn't know what to expect. Knowing Cream, it was probably some corny edutainment show where the main characters talk to the audience and expect them to respond a certain way.

I stand myself next to the couch in the middle of the living room, leaning my elbow on the arm of the couch. Cream runs off onto the couch sitting between me and Vanilla. I give her a side glance with a smile. She looks at me and smiles right back, kicking her feet in excitement.

The advertisements end, and the television cuts to a pink looking warrior in a dystopian city. The hero, or heroine in this case, really popped out from the dark, drab backgrounds. An animated cartoon, it seems. Action-oriented? The herone is surrounded by shady ninja like figures. I ended up raising a brow. This... certainly isn't what I expected from Cream.

The main warrior draws her blade and a fight begins with some of the corniest looking action I've ever seen, with over the top voice work with the actors clearly phoning it in. The battle is so over-the-top it's hard to call it violence. I can see why kids would like it.

I give a side glance towards Cream and Vanilla. Cream has her eyes glued to the television screen. She can't take her attention off the action. Meanwhile Vanilla has this unsure look on her face, with an involuntary smile on her face. She turns to look at me. Her expression does not budge, but I can't help but feel she's only here to supervise - as though she's worried about her daughter seeing something she shouldn't, like blood or swears.

I wonder if this is my fault too. I felt like Vanilla, at least, had her suspicions.

I turn my eyes back to the television. A large shogun figure enshrouded in darkness towers over the heroine. They point their spear towards the woman warrior.

"I will defeat you, princess!" the powerful voice booms.

"Well, you'll have to defeat me first!" the cocky female hero replies.

The monstrous figure shouts and attempts to strike the protagonist down, missing every thrust. The heroine runs around to reach his blind spot and dives at him to strike him down.

"She did it! She did it!!" Cream shouts. Vanilla recoils a little from the sudden clamorous cheering. I barely even noticed it, as even I was a little too focused on the action.

Cream's cheering, however, is interrupted by the TV screen invaded by static. We're all taken by surprise. "Oh... Is something messing with the cable?" Vanilla questions.

It doesn't take long for something to try and peek through the static, but what was behind it wasn't the show we were just watching. The screen is trying to clear itself... and we hear shouting coming from the television.

"... the... you... other- way... deadbolt...!!"

The other two stare in confusion. But myself... I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. My blood is boiling just from the sound of that voice... That boisterous voice that always comes back no matter how many times we silence it. All this time, he couldn't escape my thoughts. I knew he was still around. He had to be.

And I was right. Here he was, laughing at us on the television screen.

"There!" the voice boasts, with the visual feed now corrected. The man I dreaded seeing again finally makes his appearance. "Muahahahahaha!!"

"Eggman!!" I involuntarily shout, clenching my fist. My spines stiffen without me even thinking about it.

"M-Mister Eggman is on TV?" Cream gasps.

"Greetings from around the globe! My satellite array has hijacked every airwave across the planet so that I could make this historic announcement!" the fat man blurts out. "I can now say proudly, without a single shred of doubt in my claim, that I have successfully defeated Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all!"

"What?!" I had to keep myself from yelling at the TV since I knew I'd be wasting my breath. Besides, I'm a guest in someone's home. I wouldn't want to upset them with my indignation.

I'm getting fired up. I need to teach that talking egg a lesson. All I needed was to know where he was. I watch his announcement impatiently, waiting for a clue. Any clue, and I'll be there. But all I have now is a camera view of him with a background of nothing but sky. At least that told me he was outdoors.

Eggman continues his proclamation. "If you're hearing this, Sonic, and I have a feeling that you are, know this! You wouldn't dare stand in my way now that I have your most precious secret safely in my reserves!"

My... secret? He couldn't possibly be talking about what I think he is, could he? ... No. It had to be a bluff. From the corner of my eye I can see Cream withdraw a little against the backrest of the couch, hand close to her mouth, face filled with silent worry... I could tell she had the same thought.

"Now, witness, and be amazed at the rebirth of the Eggman Empire! In just three minutes, I'll be demolishing Central City, and upon its ruins I shall build a grand utopia! The great Egg Propagation, Eggtopia!!" The camera finally zooms out, finally showing that Eggman's in his Eggmobile, high up on a rooftop in Central City. It's hard to make out, but there's dozens and dozens of his robots scattered throughout, terrorizing the citizens. "Do not interfere, hedgehog! You will regret even considering it!!"

I didn't wait another second more than I had to. Without saying a word, I bolted right out of Vanilla's home and hustled to Central City.

\---

"That spiny blue rat cannot possibly stop me this time!" I can hear his loud mouth babble across the city as I near its borders. "He wouldn't even consider it now that he's completely at my mercy!" Does he really believe that malarkey he's running on about?

Once I get close I can see a large patrol of Egg Pawns, about a dozen or so, with those clunky looking blasters. They've blockaded one of the streets leading out of the city.

Piece of cake.

The patrol turns to me, all unison, as I quickly approach them. They aimed their guns and started blasting away in my direction. As expected, their aim was terrible. A quick series of side steps kept them from getting anywhere near me, and as quickly as it started I power through them with a spindash ending it just as fast, toppling through and smashing them like bowling pins.

I power through the city streets, finding Eggman's badniks all throughout and smashing them as I go. The guy must be really desperate; his consistency has gotten sloppy. Egg Pawns on the border, but regular baddies in the city? Guy's probably on a budget. No wonder he's gone missing for so long. And here I thought we've finally done away with him for good.

I wouldn't tell him, but a part of me is glad he's back. Things were getting a little too peaceful for my taste.

"With Sonic now out of the way, all of his wonderful friends are more than welcome to openly surrender to the new Eggman Empire. They will be graciously spared until I run out of uses for them, at which point they will be put on permanent display outside Eggmanland II as trophies, and a reminder of what happens when you get in my way."

He's just going on and on, and every second I'm in this city I can hear him speaking from all directions.

"Come to think of it, I could use you all as hostages- err, I mean, bargaining chips to win the favor of the rest of the world powers. After all, we wouldn't want to plunge the world into unending chaos, right? Been there, done that, nobody really came out well from that, did we? So come quietly, and we can settle this all like respectful adults."

A motobug here, a slicer there, a few buzz bombers out of the way. As much as I'd like to take some time to enjoy smashing Eggman's toys, I'm aching to slam his big trap shut. I spend one more minute doing cleanup in the streets, making sure the civilians are safe.

"You'll have one more minute to decide before my robots begin the demolition process! If you can't get here fast enough, that's not my problem!"

I've had enough. I spot Eggman's Eggmobile floating near the top of the building with one of his drone bots recording him. I race up the side of the building towards him. The drone pans across the city, no doubt seeing the mess I've made of his mess.

"Enjoy the sight of your precious city, for once I've completed my renovations-... Ehh?" Sounds like he finally caught on, leaning out of his seat to look at the rubble left behind in my path. "What's the meaning of this?!"

I stop myself at the top of the building, arms crossed and smiling with confidence in his direction. "Not the most engaging pilot episode I've ever seen." Eggman looks towards me with a brief expression of shock. "Maybe I oughta spice things up by kicking you to the curb. That'll push ratings for sure."

"Sonic the Hedgehog..." He sits back in his Eggmobile. "I've been waiting too long for this! But now it is in my grasp... Your Achilles Heel! Or, 'hedgehog heel' in this case."

"Heel, shmeel." I close my eyes and shrug. "Just bring out your giant mech already so I can tear it apart."

Eggman tenses up for a moment, but a smirk reforms on his face. "Very well. You wish to be humiliated in front of billions of people so badly, then so be it!" With a push of a few buttons, a large sphere shaped mech floats out from below. ... Where did that thing come from, anyway? How did I not see it? "Surely you remember the Death Ball, Sonic?"

Once I saw it, I recognized it instantly. A large floating sphere with horrific looking eyes, with a hatch down below that dispensed spiked bogies. The most notable thing about it was that heat-seeking bumper that followed my every move, keeping me from getting anywhere close to it. It looked exactly like I remembered, with one major difference - the bumper was missing. I thought it odd at first, but that just meant there was nothing keeping me from charging right at it this time... right?

Of course, even if I hated my time with it, I wasn't going to let Eggman get any leg up on me. I keep my confident posture as I responded. "I break so many of your machines it's hard to keep track." I smugly responded.

"Well, I've made a few modifications to this one! Some of which I know you'll enjoy..." he speaks in a sinister tone. The top of the mech opens up for his Eggmobile to settle into. The mech deploys two floating arm-like cylinders from behind, held close to the mech through magnetic force. The main body surges with electricity a few times before forming a small shield pointing in my direction, similar to that bumper so long ago.

"Tch... That all you could come up with? I think your brain could use some modifications." I snark at him.

"SILENCE!" Eggman retorts. "Listen here, Sonic. You're no longer a threat to me, and I will prove it to the entire world here and now!" There he goes, boasting about his superiority once again. I had to keep myself from yawning as I watch, waiting for him to fire the first shot. "Now then, you will give yourself up and do as I say!" 

I couldn't help it. I yawned. "Big words from an even bigger mouth."

"Fine then. Continue to be defiant like you always have! That is, as long as you're content with everyone knowing your little secret."

... I tensed up a little. There's his bluff again. ... He's got nothing. No way.

"Oh, I know all about it, Sonic. I've been waiting for you to slip up. You're not the paragon of goodness that everyone paints you as. I know what you've been up to recently... and I've got some especially good footage of last night with your little rabbit friend."

So that was it... He was the one following us all night. I really should have been more careful. "... You don't scare me!" I responded. "I've got nothing to hide!"

"You won't be saying that after I'm done with you. Come at me, if you can! But know this, Sonic... The Death Ball Mark II is wired directly to the satellite feed. The second you make contact with its bumper, everyone on the planet will witness your 'little game' as you'd call it."

He hasn't changed at all this past year. He still likes running his mouth as fast as I can run my legs. Still... that's not a threat I should take lightly. It's one thing to expose me doing something embarrassing, but I had Cream to think about as well. It wouldn't just be my life that he'd be ruining with that supposed footage.

"So all I gotta do is smash your face in without pressing your button. No sweat."

"It'll be you that will be smashed this day, Sonic!" he retorts. As he speaks, he readies his first attack. One of the pillar-like arms slams down in my direction, which I quickly sidestep.

I bolted passed him to get behind the mech. Just as I was about to jump into it, that large red button slid between me and him. "Gghhhhh!!" I threw my arms up to stop myself, flailing to keep my balance. Taken off-guard, the other pillar sweeps underneath the mech, smacking me across the roof.

"Gahahaha! What's the matter, Sonic? Why are you hesitating? I thought you had nothing to hide!" He's mocking me. I pick myself up and run at him again. He tries to slam his pillar arms on me again. Slide under one, leap over the other. I make an air dash towards the mech. Just like last time, the glowing red button slides right in front of me before I could even touch him. I panic and force myself to drop.

I grunt once I hit the ground. I look up to see that stupid button staring right at me. Distracted, Eggman lands another hit on me, smacking me with the pillar arm, nearly sending me off the side of the building. "Ack..." As I stopped moving I could see just how tall the building is. It's got to be at least forty stories up. It's a long way down from here. I can also see from an adjacent building that's almost as tall a large television screen outside the building, broadcasting our entire fight. A lot of people appear to be watching it, too. Talk about a front row seat.

"It's useless, Sonic! Better start groveling on your knees before I humiliate you further!" the fat man taunts.

"Tch... I'm just getting started." I replied, getting back on my feet. I didn't think about how I'd get passed that button - I just knew I somehow had to.

Third time's the charm. I run at him, and the pillar arms come slamming down. I use my bounce technique to weave through their swings, building height to reach Eggman up close and personal. I'm ready to dive down at him with another forceful bounce towards him. I see that evil grin on his face as he looks up to me, and that dreadful button shields him from me.

I start flailing my arms and legs again, trying to keep myself from falling onto it, all while Eggman cackles at my desperation. I couldn't avoid it this time...

But just as I was about to fall, a familiar hand catches onto mind and whisks me away. I look up to see my good buddy bailing me out. "Tails!" I shouted happily.

"Sonic! I came as soon as I could!" Tails lands us back down on the building, now facing Eggman's mech.

"Hmph! One or two, it makes no difference." The button made of pure energy suddenly divides into two, now facing the both of us.

"Tails, whatever you do, don't touch those buttons!" I warn him.

Tails immediately nods. "Got it!" I didn't need to explain what was so dangerous about them. I'm glad I have him by my side.

"You're wasting your time, and my time as well!" Eggman remarks. "And I intend to end this quickly and not-so-painlessly!"

"Every angle I attack from that button is in the way." I explain to Tails.

"It's just like that robot from the Death Egg a long time ago." he recalls. "The hatch has to be the weak point."

"But it hasn't opened once! He just keeps swinging his arms around!"

"That's easy! Just get rid of the arms, and his robot will be defenseless!" I've been so fixated on Eggman that I didn't even consider that. "But be careful, Sonic. It looks like Eggman hasn't removed the hatch at all. He might have another trick up his sleeve."

"No problem!" I asserted.

Just as we finished, both pillar arms come down together to try and slam on us. We jolted out of the way, me going one way and Tails the other. Looking at the Death Ball, I can see that the buttons are still following our directions. As expected, one's locked on me, the other on Tails. I had to focus on the arms, though. What could I do about them?

The pillars pick up once more, with one attempting to slam on me again. Sliding out of the way I see a glowing green sphere sticking out of the inner side of the pillar arm. "Sonic, those orbs are connecting it to the robot using magnetic forces! If you destroy them, he'll have no way to control them!"

I rush around the arm still on the ground and toss myself at the sphere with a quick spin attack. I rebounded from it, but I made a dent in it. I even got a reaction. "Why you little-!!" Eggman shouts. Looks like Tails was right yet again!

The other arm pillar sweeps across the roof to get me from behind. This time I was prepared. With a quick jump I let it slide underneath me, following it up with a homing attack onto the exposed sphere, cracking that one as well.

"Enough! Sonic, I will defeat you!!" Eggman shouts. His mech backs up and the pillar arms are thrown up, slamming down on the ground, one after the other, repeatedly trying to smash us. I take off to get some distance, then fire back with a well-aimed spindash into one of the orbs. I managed to smash it completely, leaving the arm lifeless on the rooftop. I can hear Eggman's furious, incoherent babbling after the impact.

"Heh... Well, you'll have to defeat me first!" I responded. That line was corny as all get out when I heard it on TV, but I think I like it.

There's still one arm left. He starts swinging it wildly in my direction. A few leaps and bounds is all it takes to avoid that clunky post of his. Tails manages to swing in and powers up a spindash to smash the other pillar's sphere. Both arms were now incapacitated. All that remained was the main body.

I share a high five with Tails before Eggman interjects. "I'm not finished with you, hedgehog!" The mech rises a little, and the vent underneath opens. Tails was right. The opening doesn't release buggies like last time, but instead deploys a large looking cannon rifle of some kind. It doesn't waste any time in taking aim at us and firing powerful looking shots. Me and Tails split up again to avoid his attacks.

"Sonic, those shots are making holes in the roof! If we don't hurry it might collapse underneath us!" Tails warns me.

"What's the plan?" I responded.

"Eggman must have disabled part of his magnetic field to deploy that gun. I think we can attack it without those buttons getting in the way!"

That's exactly what I wanted to hear. "An opening! Got it!" I charge a spindash towards Eggman's mech, using the momentum I built from it to launch myself in the air. Using my bounce technique once more I launch myself towards the gun and smash right through it, breaking into the robot. Just as Tails predicted, the magnetically charged buttons couldn't get anywhere near the rifle, leaving him defenseless.

"What?! No! You blasted rodent!" Eggman shouts.

Tails floats by the machine, arms crossed looking smugly at Eggman. "If I were you, I'd bail before the explosions set in." he snarks before backing off.

Once inside the machine, I start bouncing around the very small confines of space that I've got to work with, smashing whatever I come into contact with. The mech struggles to remain still from all the racket I'm making.

"What are you doing in there? Stop this instant! Noooo!!"

The mech explodes in a series of blasts, sending Eggman launching out of the city. I bust out of the wreckage just before it falls against the building. "Ha! Didn't even break a sweat."

"I dunno, Sonic. You seemed a little desperate when I arrived."

I put my hand up in front of Tails. "No comments from the peanut gallery." I put it down and smile at him. "Thanks for the help, though. Really. I couldn't have done it without you."

Tails folds his arms and smiles at me. "Glad I could be there for you!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna tell the ol' Eggbolt off." I tell him. I always did get a kick out of smashing the doc's confidence, even if it sometimes only encourages him to keep trying.

I leap off the building and run towards where he landed. When I find him, he's face down in the ground, comically burnt and covered in a dark layer from the explosion.

"I-Impossible... This was supposed to be my big return..." he grumbles.

"How about coming back a little quieter next time?" I smugly respond. I don't think he knew I was there. "It's over, doc. Time to put you away so you can think about what you've done."

Eggman gets up on his hands and knees. "You're... You're right about one thing, Sonic. I need to think long and hard about the things I've done... I need to see where I went wrong, and come back even stronger." he explains. I wasn't about to give him that chance, but I'll let him speak his mind for now. "But in order to do that... I need more time." He picks his head up and looks at me with a sharpened evil grin, pulling out a little switch gripped in his hand. "... And with this... I'll have all the time in the world!" 

He pushes the button... and nothing happens. At least, not that I've noticed. "... What did you do?" I ask him.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." he cackles, using his free hand to pull at something in his shirt to deploy a jetpack, launching himself from the ground. "You may have won the battle, hedgehog... but I've won the war!" he boasts, laughing maniacally as he gets away yet again.

"Eggman!" I shout, taking a few steps in his direction.

... Something didn't feel right all of a sudden. Why do I have a pit in my stomach? My ear twitches, and I hear something... something familiar...

"Mister Sonic, do you need a tissue?"

That voice... it was Cream's.

"Aah, a few sneezes won't kill me."

... And my voice.

I feel like my heart stopped beating. My eyes felt like they were sinking into my skull. I didn't want to know where that was coming from... I hoped it was all in my head... but I could hear it. I heard it loud and clear. I turn back towards Central City and rush back in.

What I saw... broke me.

The large TV display... I was on it. And so was Cream. It was the two of us on the rooftop last night. It showed me and Cream... playing our game. It was shot from an angle behind one of the chimneys, where it can see everything clearly from a safe distance. Eggman's robots were the ones stalking us, and they recorded everything.

... This was a global feed... Everyone in the world is watching us.

I can see us doing it. Our private escapades on full display. I feel weak in the knees, and my arms grow heavy. My jaw drops and I can't find the strength to close it. It was one thing to actually do the things I did with Cream, but to see myself doing it... it made me feel horrible. I don't know why it didn't occur to me just how bad it actually was until I saw us in those compromising positions, seeing myself doing those terrible things to Cream, and her willingly going along with every single one of them.

Even hearing our conversation was unbearable. How sick it was for me to manipulate her like this... I heard myself talk to her about her trust, and not wanting to hurt her...

I can hear the crowds' reactions. There's a large commotion from the view. Some people are screaming, mostly women, and a lot of confusion and shouting. I can't imagine what they must think of me now.

"M-Mihhhsterr Soonniiiicc...!!"

That pained scream let out from Cream as I witness the two of us copulating. I tense up and can barely move myself. My heart feels like it had sunk into my gut. I feel like the entire planet has been dropped onto me. 

I... I didn't know what to do or think.

"S... S-Sonic...?" A familiar voice speaks behind me with grave hesitation. Tails sounds like he just witnessed a murder. It's as if he can't believe what he's seeing despite the evidence being shoved into his face. He was afraid to approach me. I couldn't blame him.

A few seconds later a pair of helicopters fly in and point their spotlights in my direction. "Sonic the Hedgehog. Remain where you are. Keep your hands and feet on the ground. You are under arrest." a male voice from the megaphone above shouted.

I couldn't even hear myself think with all the noise going around. I was sucked into a torrent of inner turmoil. I couldn't think, and I couldn't feel. So I did the only thing I knew how to do best.

... I ran.

\---

"M-Mihhhsterr Soonniiiicc...!!"

I heard my voice on the TV. It was... the worst thing I've ever heard in my life. I felt numb. My arms, my legs, my whole body shook in shame, and I could already feel tears in my eyes as I watch me and Mister Sonic on the roof that night.

And the worst part... was my mom seeing and hearing the whole thing next to me.

"WHAT?!?" my mom screamed, immediately shooting up from her seat. Her voice was full of anger and distress. It's the loudest I've ever heard her. I was scared to look at her.

I manage to slide myself off the couch and turn away. I didn't get far before my mother grabbed me. She got on her knees and pulled me into a tight hug that I could barely move in. She broke down and started crying. I... tried my hardest not to cry too, but I couldn't stop myself.

Half a minute in, my mother starts to speak. I can tell by her tone that she's still in agony. "Oh, my baby... How could this happen? How could I let this happen?? How could I... How..." She's still sobbing uncontrollably. "Why... Why did this happen...??" My mother pulls her head away and looks at me. One of her hands rests on the back of my head. "Are you okay?? Cream, are you okay?!"

It was so hard to look at her like this. A pained look on her face with tears dropping down her cheeks. "Mama- I-I'm fine-" I tried to say, sniffling a little.

"Did he hurt you??" my mom interrupted. She might already have been trying to not believe what she saw. "What has he done to you?! How long has this been happening?? Why didn't you tell me?!?" Her voice became more high pitched and more desperate with each question.

... I broke down in tears. I couldn't answer her. I couldn't even look at her. I hang my head and cry. My whole body is shaking. Mom pulls me into her arms again. "My baby, my baby... How dare he..." I've never heard her like this before.

She held me in her arms for what felt like hours. Even when I slowly stopped crying I still couldn't feel anything. I cried so much it feels like my face is melting off of my head. All I could think about is how ashamed I am that this happened.

My mom pulls away, her face drenched in her tears, and looks at me, panting for air. "Cream..." she speaks softly, running her hand down the back of my head. "Go to your room, and do not let that..." There's a pause. I think she stopped herself from saying something really mean. "... hedgehog... inside, okay? I need to make some phone calls." She pulls me into one last hug, giving me a kiss on the forehead before getting up and moving to the kitchen.

Cheese finally approaches me, wanting to keep his distance during mama's episode. "Chaoo...?" I lowered my head and ran upstairs without responding to him.

I throw myself onto my bed and bury my face into my pillow, quietly sobbing to myself. Cheese followed me upstairs and tried to comfort me. He hugs against my shoulder, and after a minute of trying to regain myself I peek out at him. "Oh Cheese... why did this have to happen?" I ask him. "M-Me and Mister Sonic were just playing a game..."

"Chao chaoo... chao chao chao...."

I rolled onto my back and pulled the pillow against my chest, staring at the ceiling, still trying to catch my breath. 

This was the worst day of my life. Everything me and Mister Sonic did was seen by everyone around the world. I felt so exposed, and so shameful. I was hurting in ways I never thought I could hurt before. It was like the world around me was falling apart. On top of all of that, I made my mom cry. "... What am I going to do, Cheese?" I ask him.

"Chao chao..." He lays by my side. He sounded like he was ready to cry too.

I close my eyes, trying to forget all the bad things if only for a little while. I tried to imagine things that made me happy. Picking beautiful flowers and making a nice bouquet... watching TV with my family... eating ice cream with my friends...

... Sonic... 

I wonder how he must be feeling now... If I was feeling this bad, he must be feeling a lot worse.

When we played our special game, Mister Sonic always told me that it was wrong. He told me we could stop at any time I wanted... but I didn't. I... I had a lot of fun with him. I liked the stuff we did. And I... really liked spending time with him. It was our little secret. Nobody else could ever find out. I knew it was wrong, but...

... A lot has changed since our last time visiting Toy Kingdom...

Nothing starts until you take action.

I remember Mister Sonic used to say that a lot. This time, I'll be taking action myself!

I open my eyes and sit up. I'm filled with determination now. I hop out of my bed and grab my schoolbag. I undo the zipper and flip it upsidedown, emptying all my books and school supplies on the ground. I grab from under my bed a small, warm blanket and a back of snackaroos from underneath, and put them in the bag. I had these saved for an emergency. I can't grab anything from the kitchen because mom's down there.

"Chaooo?" Cheese chimes in.

I don't stop. I grab my orange winter coat and put it on. "I'm worried about Mister Sonic, Cheese. So I'm going to find him." I told him, grabbing my baby blue scarf and wrapping it around my neck. I take a pair of matching mittens as well. "Please don't tell mama where I'm going. If she asks, tell her that I'm very sorry and I'll be right back." I look at him to explain. I kick my shoes off and replace them with a pair of pink wooly boots.

Cheese sounds a little shocked. "Chao! Chao chaoo!"

"I know, Cheese." I respond. "But I have to do this." I didn't know what I was talking about or what I was getting myself into. All I wanted to know is if he was okay.

I put my backpack on. Ready to go, I open my window and began to climb out. The snow started to come down as the sun set over the horizon. It was pretty... and cold. But I wasn't going to let a little snow stop me. I close the window behind me and take off, using my ears to take to the sky. Mama told me it was going to get heavy at night, so I had to be fast.

I had to find Sonic.


End file.
